LA RENAISSANCE DE TONY
by reis64
Summary: SUITE DIRECTE DE FENETRE SUR L'AVENIR-Gibbs s'attaque à un nouveau défi, alors qu'un nouvel agent intégre son équipe, et qu'un danger plane encore sur la tête d'un de ses coéquipier.
1. Chapter 1

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews, et votre fidélité…

--

« LA RENAISSANCE DE TONY ».

--

Prologue

Mercredi 23 janvier 2008

Alan Randall trouva rapidement ses repères, en moins d'une heure il était installé, son ordinateur allumé, il travaillait déjà.

Les agents allaient et venaient au grès de leurs enquêtes, certains le regardaient, chuchotaient derrière son dos, d'autres l'ignoraient. Cela lui était indifférent, et l'inquiétait moins que la neige qui avait commencé à tomber et à recouvrir d'un manteau immaculé le parvis devant le bâtiment.

Il avait soigneusement étudié le profil de ses futurs coéquipiers, le contact ne serait pas aisé, remplacer un agent comme Anthony DiNozzo n'allait pas être facile.

Onze heure approchait lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, une odeur de café noir chatouilla son nez alors qu'un homme qu'il identifia comme Leroy Jethro Gibbs, passa devant lui sans un regard, le clac d'un tiroir que l'on ouvre, puis que l'on referme retentit lugubrement dans la pièce où tout activité était désormais suspendue, attendant la confrontation entre les deux hommes. Le leader de l'équipe première du NCIS s'assit à son bureau après avoir plié soigneusement sa veste en coton gris, sur le dos de sa chaise, son regard accrocha un dossier cartonné sur son repose main, l'ouvrit le feuilleta rapidement, puis le referma, enfin il alluma son PC, le gling-gling de : « vous avez un message » attira son attention, il ouvrit sa messagerie, comme il s'y attendait le directeur Sheppard se rappelait à lui, ils étaient TOUS convoqués, à 14h30.

Cela ne se passerait pas comme cela, elle n'avait pas le droit, pas sans lui en avoir parlé avant, il repoussa violemment son fauteuil qui serait tombé si la cloison ne l'avait pas arrêté, et monta d'un pas décidé les escaliers menant au MTAC.

--

C'est juste histoire de lancer la fic, et un pense bête pour moi lorsque je reprendrai son écriture.


	2. Chapter 2

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews, et votre fidélité… Tout particulièrement à deydy, emmadinozzo, fanncis (par ordre alphabétique) qui me suivent depuis plusieurs mois.

Pour deydy, emmadinozzo, ma fiction IN THE ORDER n'est pas enterrée (elle hiberne simplement), j'ai moins de scrupule à l'abandonner pour l'instant étant donné que vous êtes les deux seules à avoir posté une review.

Par contre pour mon autre histoire…

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, celle-ci je l'écris à l'instinct, sans trame, je la découvre comme vous. Et les mots s'enchaînent sous une impulsion, plus ou moins lente, mais vous souhaitiez rapidement une suite.

Toutefois ne maîtrisant par toujours les ratings merci de m'indiquer si je m'éloigne trop.

**Finalement mon histoire se transforme en trilogie : Je vous annonce dès à présent la troisième partie tout simplement « Traque ». **

--

« LA RENAISSANCE DE TONY ».

--

Chapitre 1

Dés qu'elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers la jeune secrétaire compris tout de suite, elle n'eut pas le temps d'intercepter « la tornade » déboulant dans son bureau.

« Attendez agent Gibbs il y a déjà… »

Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée, et entra dans la pièce. La tension entre les deux ex-partenaires était à son comble.

Jenny raccrochait le téléphone, et le regarda attentivement, jamais elle ne l'avait vu si bouleversé, si en…, autant hors de contrôle, même lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle en fut presque jalouse.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il aperçut un visiteur assit sur un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau du directeur, il se ressaisit aussitôt. L'homme se leva, et se présenta. Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Je m'appelle Ricky Zani, je suis un des oncles de Tony. »

Le visiteur était de taille moyenne âgé d'environ 50 ans, habillé avec classe, ses cheveux noirs gominés étaient soigneusement coiffés en arrière, ses petits yeux sombres se dissimulaient derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres épais, ses origines incontestablement italiennes transpiraient de sa personne, jusque dans son accent.

« Jethro Gibbs je suis son supérieur direct. »

Le visiteur se rassit silencieusement.

« Je voulais vous appeler justement. »

Il n'avait jamais aimé le côté officiel que prenait leur conversation dès qu'un étranger même parfois les membres de son équipe se trouvaient en leur présence, pourtant il s'y pliait.

« C'était pour me parler de mon problème de personnel Directeur Sheppard? »

« Non, un autre soucis, une seringue à moitié vide avait été retrouvée dans la chambre de Tony sous un meuble, le même jour de l'incident avec Carl Stevens. »

« Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été mis au courant ? »

Elle ignora le ton insolent.

« Son analyse a été confiée à un laboratoire externe, je les ai eu au téléphone, ils ont réussi à identifier le produit : c'est un extrait de secrétions d'un crapaud très rare qui vit sur les bord de l'Amazone au Pérou, je vous fais grâce du nom scientifique. »

« Quels en sont les effets ? »

« La mort survient dans les 14 jours, à ce jour aucun antidote n'est connu. Le produit est indétectable dans une prise de sang.»

« Tony ? »

« Nous avions visionné la vidéo afin de déterminer ce qui s'était produit exactement, l'angle de prise de vue n'était pas assez dégagé, désolée Jethro je... il va falloir s'armer de patience.»

« Quand apparaissent les premiers symptômes ? »

« Dans les 6/7 premiers jours. Cela dépend d'un individu à l'autre.»

« Quels sont-ils ? »

« Je viens de parler au docteur Mallard, il va téléphoner à des collègues, il pourra nous en dire plus dans les prochaines heures. » Par respect pour l'oncle de l'agent elle avait préféré ne pas se perdre dans les explications pénibles des symptômes conduisant à la mort de la personne ayant reçu l'injection.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

« Attends, M. Zani va rester quelques jours avec nous pour… »

Il se retourna à peine. Elle lut dans son regard : « pour vérifier cette fois que l'homme qu'ils enterreront

début février sera bien Anthony DiNozzo ?»

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'épilogua, un seul regard avait suffit. Ils se comprenaient si bien.

Il sortit de la pièce, et descendit les escaliers d'une lenteur inquiétante, il fallait qu'il se défoule ou qu'il vire quelqu'un, son regard se posa sur « son nouvel agent », il revenait de la photocopieuse une liasse de feuille à la main, il vérifia qu'il n'en manque pas une puis regagna sa place en silence, un moment leur regard se croisa, le choc de deux yeux clairs.

Gibbs s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit le dossier Alan Randall. Il fallait qu'il se, non les prépare au pire, il téléphona à Kate pour lui demander ainsi qu'à McGee d'être présents à 14h30 au bureau pour une réunion importante, puis finalement il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de « Tony ».

« Randall? Un exercice au stand de tir vous tente ? »

« Cela fait longtemps, mais pourquoi pas.»

Gibbs ne s'entraînait pas beaucoup, car jusqu'à ce jour sa supériorité n'avait jamais été mise en doute, seul DiNozzo était « adversaire de taille », et encore…

Pourtant après neuf cartons, les deux hommes ne parvenaient pas à se départager. Pour Randall c'était un défit, il voulait prouver qu'il avait sa place dans l'équipe, arrivé au dernier exercice il perdit exprès, estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver, et cela faisait mauvaise impression de battre son « patron » le premier jour.

Il rengainait son arme lorsqu'il reçut une claque derrière la tête.

« Aïe… » Il se retourna surpris mais « heureux ». « C'était pour quoi ? » Gibbs eut un sourire amer.

« Je déteste que l'on me laisse gagner. »

Deux phrases en une heure ; c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé.

Gibbs l'avait claqué sans s'en rendre compte comme un réflexe. Il devrait peut-être… non il violerait ses propres règles…

Randall pensa à tort apercevoir une opportunité d'engager le dialogue.

« Moi aussi je suis passé par là. » Il eut pour toute réponse un regard glacial. « Je suppose que nous ne déjeunons pas ensemble ? »

Attendre une réponse lui semblait superflu. Le jeune agent tourna les talons et sortit du stand de tir.

Sans raison, sans savoir pourquoi, tout simplement par le seul fait d'exister, et de vouloir LE remplacer, l'imiter, montrer de la compassion à deux sous, Gibbs se mit à haïr l' homme, non c'était plus fort il en voulait au monde entier…

Il sentait la situation lui échapper, et cela il ne le tolérait point.

Son esprit s'évada aux côtés de son agent hospitalisé, était-il réellement en danger de mort ? Pourquoi avait-il eut spécialement cet éclair de lucidité en présence de Carl Stevens ? L'instinct de survie? L'imminence d'une mort programmée ?

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps il décida de descendre voir Ducky, on se sait jamais… il aurait peut-être des nouvelles.

Lorsque le médecin l'aperçu il ne dit mot, il connaissait le motif de sa présence, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner d'informations fiables, 14 jours était vraiment le délai extrême, un industriel à Cologne (Allemagne) mort en quelques heures, un enfant en Amérique Latine mort un peu avant le quatorzième jour.

« Les symptômes ? »

« Migraines, divagation de la parole et du raisonnement, forte fièvre, parfois nausées, faiblesse musculaire généralisée, quelques heures précédent la mort : paralysie des muscles des membres et du tronc (en particulier respiratoires) ce qui conduit au décès. »

« Et DiNozzo ? »

« Il présente déjà quelques symptômes, mais à quoi sont-ils dus ? Personne ne le sait, sauf peut-être Carl Stevens. »

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve que l'on sache le fin mot de l'histoire. Même si c'est déjà trop tard. »

« Que feras-tu alors ? »

Qu'elle serait sa décision si Tony lui demandait de… le soulager ? Le ferait-il ? En aurait-il le courage ?

--

Repensez juste au titre (il reste quand même l'enquête). Un peu de suspens ne tue pas.

Suite dans deux jours. (Elle est déjà sur les rails, il me reste juste un ou deux paragraphes.)


	3. Chapter 3

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews, et votre fidélité…

--

Chapitre 2

--

Lorsque Kate et McGee sortirent de l'ascenseur, ils comprirent tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé, pourtant Gibbs était à son bureau, un gobelet de café à portée de main. Il leva à peine la tête à leur arrivée, ils revenaient bredouilles une nouvelle fois, il le comprit à la manière dont ils prirent place à leur bureau respectif, après avoir distribué en silence les plats « à emporter ». Ils se regardaient tous les uns les autres, l'un évitant de demander des nouvelles de leurs investigations, alors que sa team se gardait bien de tout commentaire.

14h30 approchait à grands pas, mais nulle part trace de Randall…

Le fait qu'il s'en inquiète aurait pu présager qu'il s'en souciait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, cet agent qui lui était imposé restait le dernier de ses soucis…

Kate remarqua alors que le bureau en vis-à-vis « était occupé », les stylos rangés soigneusement, le PC allumé, un dossier ouvert sur le sous-main. Elle interrogea du regard son supérieur qui préféra demeurer impassible.

Peu de temps avant 14h30 l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pourtant elle fut tout de suite séduite, quelque chose dans sa démarche féline, sa façon de visionner et d'analyser en un instant tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, le regard qu'il fixa sur elle… même dans sa manière de monter les escaliers, littéralement sous le charme elle n'avait pas entendu Gibbs qui l'a rappelait à l'ordre.

« Kate ? Agent Todd ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est l'heure. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Personne ! »

Ils attendirent le reste de l'équipe avant de monter.

Le directeur présenta Randall comme un agent venant renforcer l'équipe en attendant que Tony DiNozzo reprenne sa place.

Chacun réagit à sa manière, alors que les femmes étaient déjà conquises, McGee lui serra la main froidement, se sentant menacé dans le cœur d'Abby, Ducky resta professionnel comme à son habitude, Palmer n'était plus « le Bleu » de l'équipe.

Gibbs demeura Gibbs.

« Ah autre chose. » Elle tendit à son subordonné une pochette cartonnée de couleur jaunâtre. « Voici votre prochaine affaire. » Une paire d'yeux bleus la fusilla sur place. « Je vous avais donné jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver des indices, l'affaire est retirée au NCIS. » Peu de temps après chacun regagnait son poste.

Dans l'Open Space, l'atmosphère était lourde, personne de parlait, des regard furtifs étaient échangés, Enfin après un temps interminable Gibbs se leva.

« Kate, McGee en route nous avons un meurtre à élucider. »

--

Gibbs passa à l'hôpital, Tony dormait. Il restait là quelques minutes à l'observer à travers la vitre, lorsqu'une main féminine se posa sur son épaule, il ne se retourna pas il avait reconnu son parfum.

« Je pensais te trouver ici. »

« Pourquoi ne leur as-tu rien dit ? »

« Ils le sauront en temps voulu … Prends la fin de semaine en congés, si tu veux rester…»

Il l'observa le regard remplit de haine.

« Tu l'a déjà enterré c'est cela ? »

« Tu es à bout, ton équipe peut s'occuper de l'affaire. »

Tony bougea dans son sommeil le drap glissa, il n'avait pas reprit de poids, souvent le plateau repas était enlevé intact, personne, même pas la jeune infirmière stagiaire pourtant armée d'une patience à toute épreuve ne réussissait à le faire manger.

Gibbs se transposa quelques années en arrière pendant la guerre du golfe, il se revoyait perdu en plein désert, sa jeep le pneu avant droit explosé par une mine retournée sur lui et trois de ses hommes, le conducteur Henri Pells était gravement blessé il ne pouvait s'en sortir, pourtant ils avaient partagés le peu de ration entre eux quatre, quand une patrouille les retrouva deux jours après ils étaient encore vivants, tous, Pells décéda pendant son transfert à l'hôpital. C'était cela la solidarité entre marines.

Il appuya son front contre la porte le contact frais lui fit du bien.

« Jethro rien ne prouve que..»

« Je sais. C'est pour cela que je maintiens un garde devant sa porte, si Stevens a échoué, quelqu'un va certainement prendre le relais. » Il la regarda tristement. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous retirer de l'affaire. Ils s'en sont pris à l'un des nôtres. »

« Officiellement elle vous est retirée. »

« Officieusement ? »

« Prends tes jours de congé. »

--

Rentré chez lui il mangea rapidement puis descendit au sous-sol.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis se fermer doucement, pas comme un fantôme, plutôt comme une personne désirant demeurer discrète.

« Zut… ».

Son arme : il l'avait laissée dans le salon sur la desserte. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se faisait surprendre en moins d'une semaine, ce devenait inquiétant. Il aurait aimé entendre le téléphone sonner, et : « Gibbs tu es là », mais non il entendit juste « Agent Gibbs, vous êtes-là ? », ces paroles il aurait aimé les faire ravaler par celui qui les avait prononcées. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de le supporter au bureau.

Alan Randall descendit les marches et s'assit en bas de l'escalier, l'observant, silencieusement, respectueusement, désireux de partager avec lui une expérience douloureuse qui le hantait depuis quelques années… Par où commencer ? Comment aborder le sujet ? Quel chemin entreprendre pour atteindre l'âme torturée de celui qui était désormais son patron.

« C'est un amigo ? »

« … »

« Comment allez-vous le sortir de votre cave, vous allez creuser un trou dans le mur ? »

« … »

« J'ai fait un peu de voile étant jeune. »

« … »

« J'ai construit également des maquettes, bien sur rien de comparable. »

« Dites ce que vous avez à dire et fichez moi la paix. »

« Savez-vous que c'est la troisième fois qui vous me parlez en faisant une phrase complète. »

« … »

« J'ai aussi dirigé ma propre équipe, c'était à Naples en Italie …»

Il y avait tellement de bruit dans la cave (entre le rabot et la télévision) qu'il n'était pas sur que son interlocuteur entende un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, d'ailleurs ce dernier faisait sans doute exprès.

« Nous étions trois, il y avait Guido Carmetti, James Lawson, le premier corps avait été découvert la semaine du carnaval, puis un second huit jours après, dans les deux cas de jeunes femmes retrouvées exécutées d'une balle dans la tête sur le parking du stade de San Paolo. Elles appartenaient à la marine américaine et étaient âgées de 25 à 30 ans, elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, mais fréquentaient une discothèque « Le Giacometti », nous supposions qu'elles avaient été contactées par des revendeurs de drogues, nous avons tenté une mission d'infiltration avec l'aide de Kristie Newton une civile. La police locale nous donnait un coup de main.»

La voix de Randall brisée par l'émotion intrigua Gibbs.

« Trois semaines après j'ai du rentrer d'urgence à Washington, mais mon équipe travaillait encore sur l'affaire. Et… la couverture de Kristie a été découverte, elle disparut. Je n'étais pas là pour la protéger. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Mes hommes l'ont retrouvée au bout d'une semaine, droguée à l'extrême dans un bouge sur le vieux port, après cette épreuve elle ne fut plus jamais la même, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, elle tenta plusieurs fois de se suicider, jusqu'au jour où elle réussit. Kristie n'était pas qu'une simple civile c'était également ma femme. »

Randall se leva lentement, et quitta le sous-sol, Gibbs le suivit des yeux, puis donna une claque à son bateau.

« Et merde ! »

--


	4. Chapter 4

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews, et votre fidélité…

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me critiquer, je rectifierai le tir immédiatement soit dans le prochain chapitre même en refaisant celui-ci, si je suis trop « dure », hors rating idem.

Je ne travaille absolument pas dans le milieu hospitalier, à part internet je pioche ici et là des bribes d'expériences personnelles.

--

Chapitre 3

--

Jeudi 24 janvier 2008

Gibbs ne se coucha pas cette nuit-là, il s'allongea sur son sofa au sous-sol, et sommeilla, la télévision allumée en bruit de fond…

Il était fatigué mais n'avait pas sommeil, dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait la photo de la « Tombe de son agent. », huit jours à tenir et c'était la fin du mois, le 31 janvier. Mais Tony ne tiendrait sans soute pas jusque-là. Ducky lui avait laissé entendre qu'il présentait déjà les symptômes, comment évoluerait ensuite la « maladie », en fonction de quoi.

Il se promit de lire attentivement le dossier Alan Randall, au cas où… si jamais on le forçait à choisir un remplaçant…

Gibbs aurait du raisonner, réfléchir que dans l'état extrême de faiblesse dans lequel il l'avait trouvé et celui où il se trouvait encore, l'organisme de Tony n'était pas en mesure de combattre le produit qu'on lui aurait injecté.  
Au petit matin, il avait prit sa décision, ou plutôt ses décisions.

Le directeur lui avait laissé un chèque en blanc à lui d'en profiter. Mais par où commencer ?

Il sortit de l'ascenseur un peu avant 5h00 et s'arrêta surpris, les tics-tics d'un clavier résonnait, quelqu'un travaillait : Randall.

Toutefois quelque chose l'intriguait, sur quoi planchait-il ? Il l'avait exclu de la dernière enquête ; à ce qu'il sache elle n'était pas résolue, et aucune autre en cours.

Il se planta devant le bureau de l'agent.

« Suivez-moi ! »

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur.

Gibbs appuya sur « sous-sol » puis quelques instants plus tard sur « stop ». Randall s'y était attendu et il perdit à peine l'équilibre, son supérieur l'observa de longs instants.

« A part le directeur Sheppard, moi c'est Gibbs, les autres… vous verrez bien. »

« Entendu ! »

« Vous devez toujours être joignable. »

« Votre réputation vous précède, les règles : combien en tout plus de cinquante ? »

« Contentez-vous de connaître les plus importantes. »

Randall actionna le démarrage de l'ascenseur, aussitôt stoppé à nouveau par Gibbs.

« Ici personne ne travaille en solo, on est une équipe. »

Gibbs fit redémarrer l'ascenseur, ce fut Randall qui l'arrêta à son tour.

«Compris ! »

L'interrupteur s'enclencha à nouveau. Chacun repartit à son bureau silencieusement.

Le téléphone portable de Randall sonna. Il répondit en parlant normalement, sans baisser la voix, sans se cacher.

« … sans importance… …au NCIS à Washington… …sûre ?... …tu m'envoies les infos sur mon… _Il jeta un regard à Gibbs qui l'observait du coin de l'œil_ …portable… …non je pense que ça ira… … guter Appetit… »

En tout cas il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps au nouvel agent pour prendre les mauvaises habitudes de son prédécesseur. La place était probablement hantée.

--

Jeudi 24 janvier 2008 Bethesda : après le petit déjeuner donné aux patients.

Le garde devant la porte venait d'être relevé, le remplaçant le connaissait et s'écarta.

Gibbs regarda par la petite ouverture, il le savait, il s'y était préparé.

Tony ayant dormi, ne se souvenait de rien. Tout était à refaire… Ce qu'il lui avait apporté la veille était éparpillé, déchiré, cassé, arraché, à nouveau face à son mur, L'agent avait reprit ses bâtonnets, mais plus lentement et d'une manière désordonnée, plus rien n'avait de sens (si toutefois il y en avait eu un auparavant).

Il remarqua alors que le lit de Tony avait été équipé de barrières en plastique rigides, repliées (pour l'instant) sur le côté ; ils ne l'avaient pas attaché, mais enfermé, privé de « liberté » cet homme qui ne rêvait que de cela, de vivre sans frontière, sans tabou… limite parfois sans autorité (il se mit à sourire, pourtant la situation ne s'y prêtait point, en repensant à chaque fois son agent se prenait pour le boss, et ses faux airs d'innocence lorsqu'il lui tenait tête, où encore s'emmêlait dans des explications loufoques que lui seul était capable de comprendre).

Soudainement Tony lâcha son marqueur, et se tient le ventre le front appuyé contre le panneau. De l'endroit où il était Gibbs pouvait percevoir sa douleur. Les minutes lui parurent des heures, enfin Tony glissa doucement sur le côté gauche, se recroquevilla, ses yeux se fermèrent. Gibbs détourna la tête c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Que c'était-il passé durant son absence ? Il se mit à la recherche du docteur Steve Hanson pensant avoir des explications. Il se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières. La jeune stagiaire était encore là.

« Tony a fait des cauchemars peut après votre départ hier soir, il s'est débattu et est tombé du lit. Heureusement il ne s'est pas blessé. C'est juste une précaution. Il a un bouton d'appel il sait s'en servir. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il ces douleurs au ventre ? »

« Tony ne mange pas assez en comparaison des médicaments qu'il prend, il peut y avoir aussi quelques réactions « indésirables ». Tant qu'il ne communique pas avec nous, nous marchons à l'aveuglette.»

« Il me semble dormir d'avantage. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément un mauvais signe, il récupère plus vite ainsi. »

« Je dois retourner à mon bureau, je reviendrai tout à l'heure. »

« Revenez en fin de matinée le docteur Hanson pourra répondre à vos questions. »

« C'était mon intention. »

--

Jeudi 24 janvier 2008 Bethesda : 11h15 bureau du docteur Steve Hanson

« Agent Gibbs de nos jours la médecine ne s'appuie plus sur des hypothèses ou des suppositions, mais sur des faits réels, si vous n' y croyez pas ce n'est plus la peine de signer une décharge pour venir passer du temps avec lui. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire l'état de Tony évolue comme il le devrait, ni plus ni moins vite, il n'y a que VOS peurs et nos craintes qui font interpréter ses symptômes de telle ou telle manière. »

« … »

«Tony a besoin d'aide, de vous… ou de quiconque capable de s'investir pour lui, le soutenir, même le soulager. »

« … »

« Vous vous dites quoi : « « je perds mon temps avec un homme qui va mourir ?» ?»

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Qu'attendez-vous alors ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais il a abandonné, m'a repoussé, a oublié.»

«Vous le saviez, vous étiez prêt. Apprenez un enfant à marcher, et vous verrez. Un pas, deux pas puis boum, s'il reste à quatre pattes ce sera un animal, s'il se relève et essaie de nouveau, il en fera trois, puis quatre… Dans chaque cas ses congénères le soutiennent, ou le motivent. Pour l'instant Tony est comme un jeune animal, il a dans ses gènes ce qui fera de lui un homme, disons plus précisément un agent spécial, il faut réveiller en lui ce besoin, ce désir, voire même votre souhait, où ceux de ses collègues. »

_Apprendre un enfant à marcher ? Cela semblait si simple dit comme cela…_

--


	5. Chapter 5

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews, et votre fidélité…

En fait lorsque je dis « dur » c'est que j'ai 45 ans, comme cette histoire peut s'adresser à des adolescents, je ne voudrai pas « les choquer ». Je n'ai pas d'enfant donc je ne sais pas trop « la tendance ».

Ces moments « d'intimité » entre Gibbs et Tony, ne sera pas le dernier, je trouve que cela apporte un petit quelque chose à mon histoire.

Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais en tout état de cause je pense que ce serait le plus sur moyen pour Tony de revenir à une « vie normale ».

Si vous n'aimez pas je m'oriente vers un autre choix, mais celui-ci me plaisait assez.

--

Chapitre 4

--

Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau du docteur Gibbs croisa le chariot contenant les plateaux repas, il se souvenait à présent pourquoi il détestait les hôpitaux, il souleva une cloche, puis deux, puis trois, la seule chose qui semblait « consommable » était la boisson, et encore il ne fallait pas être trop exigeant, une espèce de poudre avec de l'eau, tout lyophilisé, avec des parfums de synthèse, et des vitamines en gouttes. Il faudrait l'attacher pour lui faire avaler ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée de cette ? Il n'était même pas en mesure de l'identifier, des légumes ? Oui peut-être… et une bouillie de viande que même son chien (s'il en avait un) refuserait de manger, et le désert : une sorte de gélatine de couleur bleuâtre. Chaque patient mangeait la même chose, ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'exception, l' infirmière qui distribuait les repas était accompagnée par un interne à la carrure imposante, sans doute pour les cas les plus difficiles, incluant forcément Tony. Pourtant ils passèrent devant la chambre s'en s'arrêter. La jeune infirmière stagiaire apparut au bout du couloir et se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans leur direction, elle tenait un plateau et un petit sac à doc quelle posa à terre. Le garde déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Le jeune agent n'avait pas bougé.

La jeune femme qui s'appelait Sandy, s'approcha doucement de Tony, s'accroupit à ses côtés, le réveilla, puis l'aida à s'adosser au mur, ses gestes étaient doux, empreint d'une infinie tendresse, Gibbs la regarda sortir une pomme de sa poche, l'éplucher, la couper en quartiers, et lui faire manger ainsi qu'un petit cookies au chocolat, il ne faisait même pas l'effort de les prendre de sa main valide enfin elle lui fit qu'un verre de jus de fruit et prendre ses cachets. Une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage, aurait-il le courage de faire cela ? La patience de ne pas le claquer ? De ne pas craquer ? Il se retourna, les laissant dans un semblant « d'intimité ».

Après un temps Sandy sortit de la chambre elle était couverte de restes de repas, cheveux inclus, Gibbs ne pu s'empêcher un sourire. La jeune femme l'observa mi-fâchée, mi-amusée.

« Vous avez apporté votre maillot de bain ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour vous changer. »

La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac lui tendit un drap de bain, un gant de toilette et un savon, ainsi qu'une petite trousse contenant tout le nécessaire pour se raser.

« Je serais curieuse de voir dans quel état vous allez ressortir de la salle de bain. »

« J'ai déjà prit ma douche ce matin. »

« Et bien maintenant c'est son tour. Je vous laisse le choix, baignoire ou douche. »

Tout à coup il trouva la situation moins drôle. Il s'était avoir comme un bleu.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

Elle ne plaisantait pas.

« On est moins courageux subitement !»

Il prit les affaires qu'elle lui tendait, il en avait vu d'autre, que risquait-il ? Au pire d'être aspergé…

« Essayez de ne pas mouiller sa blessure à la tête. »

« Cela devrait être dans mes cordes. »

« Vous avez déjà baigné un enfant ? »

La réponse vint immédiatement.

« Non. »

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide appelez. Je vais lui chercher des vêtements propres. Je les déposerai sur le lit.» Et elle partit.

Le garde le regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le verre.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ! »

Avant de rentrer dans la chambre il déposa son arme, pardessus et veste sur la chaise du garde.

Pourquoi avait-elle cru bon de lui demander s'il avait déjà fait prendre un bain à un enfant ?

--

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit peut de temps après Tony (toujours assis à la même place) s'était attendu à voir la jeune infirmière, mais non à la place ce fût un homme « âgé » les cheveux gris, qui entra, son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais il était incapable de se rappeler. Le visiteur tenait dans ses bras un nécessaire de toilette, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, quelques minutes après il entendit le bruit de l'eau.

L'homme se dirigea dans sa direction lui parlât, et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Ah non alors il était hors de question qu'il prenne un bain avec cet homme.

L'inconnu le porta dans ses bras, il essaya de se défendre, de gigoter, la prise sur son corps se raffermit,

finalement il mordit l'avant bras droit de son « agresseur », heureusement qu'ils arrivaient à leur but, car sous la douleur et la surprise l'homme le lâcha brutalement sur le lit.

« Ca suffit maintenant, je vais me fâcher. » Le ton n'était plus à la plaisanterie, il ne comprit pas les mots mais l'intonation. Il fut déshabillé rapidement et efficacement, mais toutefois avec une certaine prudence et douceur. Il persistait une petite résistance, il ne voulait pas que l'inconnu le voie nu.

« Il hors de question que tu prennes un bain en caleçon. » La lutte était trop inégale, son corps affaiblit céda encore une fois.

--

Gibbs était venu facilement à bout de la résistance de Tony. Il avait honte de la façon dont il était obligé de le traiter, il vérifia la température, pas plus de 30°C cela devait être cela, il y avait tellement longtemps… enfin il arrêta l'eau. Tony assit sur le bord du lit le drap sur ses cuisses suivait ses moindres faits et gestes. Gibbs lui jeta une petite serviette de toilette.

« Tiens couvres-toi ! Tu viens ou alors je dois encore de porter ? » Tony se leva lentement, peut assuré sur ses jambes, mais il parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparait de la salle d'eau, et entra doucement dans la baignoire, le tapis anti-dérapant lui assurant une prise plus ferme, et il s'assit dans un premier temps puis allongea les jambes. Gibbs se tourna pour prendre le savon et le gant de toilette sur le petit tabouret en plastique.  
« Tony tu devrais… » Splash il venait de recevoir la serviette en plein dans la figure. Il réalisa à ce moment ce qu'avait voulu lui dire l'infirmière ; un enfant dans un corps d'homme.

Gibbs mit le savon sur le bord de la baignoire : plouff

Le gant de toilette : replouff

Et quand il partit à leur recherche Tony lui poussa la tête sous l'eau, tout en poussant de petits gloussements. Gibbs se redressa prêt à… puis il croisa les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Tony plongea la tête sous l'eau à son tour, aspira le plus d'eau qu'il pouvait, et enfin le lui recracha dessus.

« Tony ça suffit. » Ce disant il plaqua ses mains violemment sur la surface de l'eau qui éclata en un magnifique geyser pour la plus grande joie du jeune agent.

« Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire. »

--

Aspergé n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il aida Tony à s'asseoir sur le lit et l'habilla, si jamais quelqu'un lui avait raconté cette aventure, il l'aurait… claqué, ces quelques minutes de bonheur partagé avait fait ressortir des moments heureux….

Alors qu'il était en train de lui enfiler la seconde chaussette il sentit une main sur ses cheveux, pas une caresse, plus timide, plus hésitant. La pression disparue, et il entendit comme un murmure, puis plus fort, ce n'était pas trop intelligible, Tony avait posé sa main gauche sur le « duvet » qui commençait à recouvrir sa tête, il voulait dire quelque chose, communiquer.

« Tu as raison, les miens sont trop longs.»

Pour toute réponse il eut un regard étonné, surpris, qu'on l'ait compris.

« C'est plus facile de les couper que de les faire repousser. »

Dire que le lendemain tout serait oublié, et qu'il faudrait recommencer.

« Un jour il n'oubliera pas. Vous aurez gagné, et il commencera sa convalescence. »

Il sursauta Sandy était à ses côtés, perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Je vous ai trouvé des vêtements, je pense qu'ils vont vous aller. C'est bien ce que vous avez fait. »

« Je ne pensais pas avoir la patience. »

« Il est bientôt 16 heures, il va goûter. »

Le regard de Tony s'illumina soudainement, il avait faim, cette excitation et effervescence inhabituelle l'avaient mis en appétit, il semblait plus attentif.

« Sandy vous croyez que… »

« Bien sur, mais dans ce cas ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de vous changer. »

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort peu de temps après il était également couvert de yaourt à l'ananas, de jus d'orange, et même de marmelade, mais cet après-midi-là lorsqu'elle enleva le plateau, il ne restait plus rien, évidemment Gibbs avait picoré, triché, joué à l'avion qui entrait dans le hangar, mais surtout avait été insensible aux appels de Tony : « Co… Co.. » qu'il interpréta à sa manière à « encore, encore,» car ce dernier risquait d'être malade en mangeant trop, plus précisément en mangeant tout simplement.

« C'est assez tu mangeras encore ce soir. »

Gibbs regarda l'heure.

« Il est tard, je dois repartir travailler. Je reviendrai demain.»

--


	6. Chapter 6

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Retard causé par le passage du BAFA (1er module),

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews,

C'est gentil(le) de me corriger pour la température du bain, moi c'est pire que Gibbs, il y a près de 25 ans, (elle s'appelait Iris c'était une adorable petite fille blonde les cheveux bouclés, elle n'a jamais « gelée » quand je la baignais, mais il m'est arrivé une aventure « extrême » avec elle, cela risque d'être assez délicat de l'inclure dans ma fic sinon je vous en dirai un mot à la fin).

Attention deux enquêtes vont être menées en parallèle en arrière plan.

Mon histoire a enfin sa trame, vous allez rire, un ou deux (et encore) « snif-snif », de « beaux moments ».

--

Chapitre 5

--

Tout en parcourant la petite vingtaine de kilomètres qui le menait au NCIS Gibbs se demandait s'il avait bien fait, de partir de Bethesda.

Il repensait à l'air triste de Tony lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, la façon dont ce dernier le suivait du regard quand il sortait de la pièce.

Une fois changé, il était repassé à la chambre, assis sur le lit son agent fixait toujours la porte, comme s'il attendait son retour. Cette image lui avait déchiré le cœur, il avait résisté difficilement à l'envie de faire demi-tour…

Le docteur Hanson l'avait prévenu il devait s'y attendre, un violent choc à la tête, une détention pénible entraînerait des séquelles au niveau comportemental, des changements de caractère, (agressivité, irritabilité, désinhibition, etc.), variations d'humeur, diminution du contrôle émotif, et attitude dépressive, la seule chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maîtriser était la durée dans le temps.

Il avait fait un détour par une « supérette » où il y avait fait quelques achats, il sourit encore en repensant à la tête de la vendeuse lorsqu'il lui demandait des renseignements, il désirait prendre son rôle au sérieux, tout avait tellement évolué. Il passa également chez le coiffeur se faire une coupe réglementaire, pas vraiment comme celle de Tony car il perdrait de sa crédibilité avec des cheveux commençant à repousser à l'arrière du crâne et coupés courts devant.

Toute cette journée mouvementée peuplée d'agréables souvenirs, lui avait fait presque oublier, que Tony n'était qu'en sursit. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, le fait de s'investir autant conjurait le mauvais sort.

--

Il arriva au siège du NCIS peu après 17h30, dans l'Open Space nulle trace de ses agents, pourtant leurs affaires se trouvaient encore à leur place.

Sa première visite fut pour le labo d'Abby. L'écho d'une conversation agitée parvenait à ses oreilles.

«McGee si jamais il apprend ce que tu as fait Gibbs va te tuer. »

« Toi tu n'as pas fait mieux. Tu as désobéi.»

« J'ai effectué le travail que l'on me demandait. »

Kate regardait les deux amis se disputer sans intervenir.

« L'affaire nous était retirée ! »

« Tu l'as exclu de l'équipe ! »

« Gibbs l'a viré de notre enquête ! »

« J'y crois pas : tu es jaloux ! »

Les portes coulissèrent, leur faible bruit couvert par les voix.

Tout ceci ne pouvait conduire qu'à une seule question.

« Où est Randall ? »

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Abby et McGee se regardèrent sous le choc. Kate s'aperçu subitement qu'elle avait une tâche de boue sur sa chaussure gauche.

« Comment va Tony ? »

« Réponds à ma question Abby. »

Kate essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu sais Gibbs ta nouvelle coupe te va… »

Elle s'arrêta net en croisant le regard glacial de son patron.

« Abby ?? »

« Je…, McGee ! »

« … »

Gibbs ne semblait pas d'humeur à être patient.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin. Sauf Abby.»

Le jeune agent se rendit compte à ce moment de ce qu'il avait fait précédemment.

« Il… je… nous… »

Kate pensa qu'il fallait mieux aider ses infortunés collègues.

« Il s'est mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il a…»

A ce moment Randall entra dans la pièce, tous les regards se portèrent vers lui.

« J'ai tout simplement voulu me joindre à l'enquête en cours. Kate et McGee ont refusé que je les accompagne. »

« L'affrontement » en présence de Gibbs sembla redonner du punch à McGee…

« Vous aviez littéralement prit la tête de l'équipe. »

« Nous venions d'avoir une nouvelle information, vous aviez besoin d'aide, et j'étais là. »

… d'agressivité…

« Jamais vous ne le remplacerez… »

… et d'indépendance…

Le jeune agent quitta le labo, sous les regards choqués de ses coéquipiers, Kate le suivi après un moment d'hésitation préférant éviter l' « orage ».

Le nouvel agent s'approcha de la jeune experte en police scientifique.

« Combien de temps Abby ? »

« Au moins 72 heures pour établir un profil génétique, et ensuite la moitié pour rechercher dans les bases de données. Sauf si vous avez une idée où chercher. »

Randall observa Gibbs un moment, cherchant l'approbation ou le refus, puis posa un caf-pow sur le rebord du bureau.

« Je vous l'indiquerai à ce moment-là. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent ensemble le labo.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

« Chez le directeur. »

« Ces problèmes internes ne la regardent pas. Ils se règlent entre nous. »

« J'avais compris, mais vous ne leur facilitez pas la tache.»

Ils enquêtaient sur un homicide, le lieutenant Marie Gaylord retrouvé morte et violée dans une chambre d'hôtel, près de la base de Norfolk. Principal suspect Gave Racher, dernière personne à avoir été vue en sa compagnie dans la boite de nuit le « Styler », et dont les empreintes avaient été retrouvées dans la chambre.

Kate lisait le rapport préliminaire de leur enquête, quelques feuilles avaient été ajoutées, elle leva la tête lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

« Gibbs : Gave Racher t'attend en bas, salle n° 1. »

McGee qui faisait des recherches sur Internet, sursauta, la culpabilité de l'homme ne faisait aucun doute, pourquoi à présent avait-il l'impression que ce n'était plus qu'un témoin ?

Gibbs prit le dossier que Kate lui tendait, le feuilleta rapidement, après un rapide coup d'œil à son nouvel agent il s'engagea dans l'ascenseur, puis bloqua la porte.

« Randall suivez moi ! » Ce dernier eut juste le temps de le rejoindre.

L'ascenseur stoppa presque tout de suite.

« Ne refaites plus jamais cela ! »

« J'ai voulu aider. »

« En remettant en cause mon travail, ainsi que celui de mon équipe ? »

« Je n'ai fait qu'apporter des précisions. »

Gibbs lut à nouveau le rapport de Ducky et un certificat concernant Racher, (feuille qui avait été rajoutée dernièrement.)

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux j'espère ? »

« Si ; votre principal suspect est dans l'incapacité physique de violer une femme. »

« Trop court ? »

« Je dirai pas assez long. »

«Sa présence dans la chambre, révélée par des empreintes sur le lieu du crime ? »

« Le docteur Mallard, estime le décès de Marie Gaylord à hier en fin de matinée. Pour l'instant l'alibi de Racher n'est pas confirmé.»

Gibbs s'approcha de lui menaçant.

« Qui vous a permit ? »

« J'ai fait des recherches ce n'est pas la seule affaire similaire à travers notre pays, il y en a eu 4 l'année dernière.»

« Des jeunes femmes mortes et violées dans une chambre d'hôtel, il doit en avoir plus que cela dans une année, quel est le lien entre celles-ci ? »

« J'attends encore deux coups de fils, mais j'ai mon idée. »

« Est-ce trop demander laquelle ? » Randall lui tendit 4 feuilles, les dossiers des victimes.

« Toutes ces femmes avaient un point en commun, elles ont été assassinées moins de deux jours après un tournoi de poker, un jeu incomplet de cartes dont il manquait une reine retrouvé chaque fois sur le lieu du crime. »

Gibbs lisait attentivement les différents rapports de police.

« Chaque fois le coupable a été arrêté. »

« Sur des preuves indirectes, et l'absence d'alibi. Je pense que cette année il va y avoir 7 meurtres, le jeu de carte est celui des 7 familles, j'ai vérifié, il manque la mère dans une des séries retrouvée dans la chambre, Marie Gaylord était veuve, et le « Styler» est également un club de rencontre. »

« Racher est innocent du viol, mais rien ne prouve qu'il ne l'a pas tué… où qu'il n'a rien vu.»

« C'est juste. »

Gibbs observa attentivement Randall, enfin referma le dossier, et le lui plaqua sur la poitrine.  
« Menez l'interrogatoire. Je resterai dans la pièce à côté.»

L'ascenseur se remit en marche doucement.

« C'est du bon travail. »

Deux heures plus tard Racher était placé en détention provisoire le temps d'éclaircir plusieurs points.

Gibbs vérifia l'heure 20h45, trop tard pour passer à Bethesda, Tony devait dormir, Sandy avait probablement terminé son service. Après une dernière visite en salle d'autopsie, il remonta à son bureau, la journée avait été riche en rebondissements et elle n'était pas encore terminée… Son repas « prêt à emporter » l'attendait à sa place, ses agents mangeaient en silence, chacun à son bureau, il vérifia quelques notes.

« Randall demain vous retournerez au Styler, essayez de trouver l'adresse de plusieurs membres du club de rencontre, vous irez les interroger, emmenez Kate avec vous. McGee tous les deux nous irons vérifier l'alibi de Racher.»

Randall rejoignait officiellement l'enquête.

--

« Trop court ? »

« Je dirai pas assez long. »

Je ne l'ai pas inventé, j'ai entendu sur RTL qu'un homme avait été accusé du viol de 3 femmes, mais déclaré innocent car il était dans l'incapacité physique de violer une femme.


	7. Chapter 7

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews,

--

Chapitre 6

--

Gibbs observait du coin de l'œil son nouvel agent, sans doute préparait-il son travail du lendemain, à ses côtés McGee lui lançait des regards furtifs.

« Un problème Seigneur des Elfes ? »

« Non mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Vérifier un alibi ce n'est… c'est que… »

« Mais encore ? »

« … »

« Vous pensez que ce n'est pas un travail pour moi ? »

Le jeune agent rougit.

« McGee, cela me permettra de passer un peu plus de temps à Bethesda, c'est uniquement dans ce but. »

Il se claqua mentalement, car il le méritait, Abby elle le pincerait, Kate secoua la tête. Pouvait-il être bête pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Randall leva à peine la tête, puis se replongea dans son travail.

L'heure tournait, pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne semblait attiré par la sortie.

Gibbs se leva : il avait besoin de sa boisson favorite, de faire le point, d'organiser sa journée du lendemain, dans l'Open Space ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Ses agents, Jenny comprendraient ce qu'il tentait de faire, mais l'approuveraient-ils ? Petit à petit le nom de Tony DiNozzo n'était plus ou peu prononcé, ils parlaient de lui d'une façon indirecte, pourtant ils partageaient tous les mêmes sentiments, mais chacun les exprimait à sa manière, dans le silence, dans la colère, dans l'indifférence, ou comme lui dans l'isolement… sensation qu'il partageait avec son agent enfermé. La solitude ; c'était sa compagne, dans son sous-sol auprès de son bateau, ici en tant que chef d'équipe, dans l'armée en qualité de snipper. Il quitta le bâtiment et prit la direction du café le plus proche, la neige tombait à gros flocons, il avait froid, il était gelé, pourtant celui faisait un bien fou… arrivé dans l'établissement il se mêla aux anonymes, commanda un café, son « petit noir » avait un goût amer, il serait meilleur avec du lait et 3 sucres, enfin il commanda un bourbon, le liquide ambré lui fit du bien, une main se posa sur son épaule, un parfum à 1 USD envahi ses narines.

« Tu as besoin de compagnie mon chou ? »

Il tourna la tête, une femme le regardait les yeux vitreux de celle qui avait déjà dépassé la limite autorisée, elle portait une robe en dentelle vert jade et un petit gilet aux longues manches.

« Non merci. »

« Tu es sûre marine ? »

Une main se posa sur sa tête, puis descendit le long de con coup, de sa colonne vertébrale. Il attrapa le bras violemment, et plaqua « l'entraîneuse » la face contre le comptoir, puis la lâcha brutalement, le corps s'affaissa sur le sol, sans que personne n'y prête attention, Il finit son verre, paya, et quitta l'endroit rapidement, sa montre indiquait 22h18.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué un homme assit seul à une table, cheveux grisonnants coupés courts, les yeux cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes noires, qui avait observé la scène un petit sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

Puis alors que Gibbs quittait le bar l'homme s'approcha de la femme, l'aida à se relever, puis lui offrit un « dernier » verre.

--

Peu de temps avant dans l'Open Space

Gibbs venait de partir, pourtant l'ambiance était toujours tendue.

McGee s'en voulait d'avoir exclu si brutalement Randall de l'enquête le matin même et réfléchissait à la manière de rattraper le coup, Kate s'inquiétait vaguement car ce dernier avait eut une conversation avec la directrice.

Le temps s'arrêta, leur nouveau collègue continuait à travailler inconscient des deux pairs d'yeux fixées sur lui.

Puis tout s'anima brusquement. Randall plaqua brutalement son clavier sur le bureau.

« Saleté de… »

Il prit le téléphone composa un numéro tout en vérifiant l'heure.

« Satané décalage horaire. »

McGee s'approcha doucement.

« Un problème ? »

« Tout notre pays n'est pas sur le même fuseau horaire, et ce fichu PC n'est pas coopératif. »

« On peut vous aider ? Que cherchez-vous ? »

« J'essaie de retrouver des affaires de meurtres liées à des jeux de cartes, en 2004 il y a eu 3 cas similaires, sur la Côte Ouest. »

« Trois seulement ? »

«Oui Kate, rattachés au jeu de Tarot, le 1, le 21 d'atouts, et l'excuse, affaires non résolues. En 2005/2006 : 8 meurtres ; les cartes maîtresses du jeu de belotte, 5 suspects arrêtés, 3 en prison. Je voudrai trouver ce qui les relie. J'ai contacté les différents enquêteurs, le temps qu'ils retrouvent les dossiers…, il n'y a rien avant 2004. Je veux profiler ce tueur en série, rentrer dans sa tête afin d'anticiper les 6 prochains meurtres pour les éviter.»

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha à son tout.

« Je suis profiler, je peux vous aider. »

« J'ai quelques notions également, vous saviez que les premiers policiers à avoir utilisé le « profilage psychologique » étaient les allemands ? »

« Non je l'ignorais ! »

McGee lisait les informations sur l'écran.

« Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous uniquement aux jeux de cartes ? Il y a le 421, les jeux de casinos, les échecs… »

« McGee savez-vous seulement combien il y a de clubs de poker, de tournoi par an dans notre pays, et je ne parle pas d'Internet, ni des clandestins… »

« Je préfère l'ignorer. Vous voulez peut-être que je cherche ? »

« Attendons tous les rapports, nous aurons peut-être plus d'informations pour orienter nos recherches. »

« Pour ce qui est clandestin et club privé Abby pourra nous aider, je suis allé à des soirées avec elle dont je préfère ignorer le thème. »

« Je lui fais confiance de ce côté-là. »

McGee se rembrunit, que savait-il exactement sur elle ? Avait-il découvert quelque chose que lui-même ignorait encore ? Il baissa la tête et tourna les talons. Randall le rappela.

« McGee ? »

Il se retourna lentement.

« Elle ne m'intéresse pas. »

Comment ça Abby pas attirante ?

« Elle n'est pas assez bien pour vous ?»

Avant de répondre Randall plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il répondit en la fixant intensément.

« Ni vous d'ailleurs Kate, je respecte trop mes collègues de travail, et je suis contre le fait de fréquenter une personne avec qui je travaille, on perd de son objectivité. »

--

Lorsque Gibbs revint dans l'Open Space, l'atmosphère était plus détendue.

« Bon je crois qu'il est grand temps de rentrer se coucher, une dure journée nous attends demain. »

--

**Prochains chapitres consacrés à nouveau à Tony**

Vous l'avez certainement comprit le petit passage dans le bar n'est pas sans intérêt tout comme :

le cadavre retrouvé dans le bassin des piranhas

le visiteur nocturne de Gibbs

le coup de fil en Allemagne de Randall

tous sont liés, et seront évoqués à nouveau

**L'importance que prend Randall au sein de l'équipe n'est pas un hasard non plus, (ni son passé à Naples).**


	8. Chapter 8

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews,

--

Chapitre 7

--

Après une accalmie la neige s'était remise à tomber, en petits flocons cette fois-ci, le vent violent la déplaçait en congères sur le bas-côté de la route. La météo annonçait un week-end blanc, L'aéroport international Thurgood Marshall de Baltimore-Washington, retardait ses départs, le Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, menaçait de fermer, quant à 'Aéroport international de Dulles lui envisageait de dérouter les avions et les passagers. Pour les autres villes de la Côte Est, la situation n'était pas plus brillante. Tous les projets de chacun étaient bouleversés, annulés. Parmi tous ces américains un seul homme semblait se réjouir du temps, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, qui lui avait décidé de passer son week-end enfermé entre 4 murs, consacré à une seule personne : Tony.

Disons ; c'est ce qu'il envisageait de faire, espérant que le docteur Steve Hanson le lui permette, cependant il se souvint de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut le matin même et il eut bon espoir. Un week-end pour l'instant : c'est tout ce qu'il avait à offrir peut être un peu plus, si l'enquête progressait favorablement, il faut bien dire que ce côté il n'entretenait guère d'espoir.

Randall avait bien travaillé et savait mener sa barque, le directeur Sheppard l'avait bien choisi.

Il faisait peu de compliments, demandait beaucoup à son équipe, faire convenablement son travail n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux il voulait qu'ils se surpassent, qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, qui, si le besoin se faisait sentir qu'ils soient en mesure de le remplacer.

--

Tout à l'heure Ducky lui avec remis un papier sur lequel était noté un numéro de téléphone : **Docteur Marion Boulay** - **Pédopsychiatre** - Hôpital pour enfant de Montréal.

« C'est une connaissance je lui ai parlé du cas de Tony, si tu as besoin d'aide appelles-la.»

« Marion ? C'est une femme ? »

« Elle a des origines françaises, et en France Marion est également un prénom féminin. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Ducky lui mit la puce à l'oreille, fait deviner que…

« Une connaissance hein ? »

Le brave médecin « pris sur le fait » s'en était tiré par une pirouette comme d'habitude, en argumentant sur l'affaire en cours.

--

Un peu avant 3h00 du matin.

Dring…

La sonnerie du téléphone le réveilla en sursaut, avant la fin de la seconde sonnerie il trouva son « mobile ».

« Gibbs. »

« Ici l'agent Formann, je… »

La communication se coupa instantanément.

Gibbs déjà douché, habillé, son sac bouclé, prêt pour partir, sauta dans ses chaussures, son veston, prit ses affaires, son arme, ses clefs de voiture, pas besoin d' explications : cette nuit l'agent Formann assurait la sécurité de Tony DiNozzo…

Il ne se posa pas de questions, neige ou pas, verglas ou pas, sa voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues insensible aux élémentaires mesures de prudence, il ralentit à peine lorsqu'un brusque coup de frein (consécutif à une marche arrière imprudente d'un travailleur « en équipe ») le fit rencontrer la bordure d'un trottoir.

Son agent était en danger…

--

**Un chapitre pour rien, mais après maintes et maintes modifs, je me suis dit : si je le « diffuse » il ne changera plus.**

**pour ****chtimigirl, et vous tous, Tony et Gibbs sont « la plaque tournante » de mon histoire, si parfois je les délaisse c'est pour mieux les retrouver et les développer. Randall prend de l'importance (c'est normal et vous découvrirez bientôt pourquoi) **

**Chronologiquement il faut attendre encore un peu, car bientôt le NCIS ne sera plus qu'en toile de fond, les enquêtes dérisoires, mais le danger et l'émotion toujours présents…**

**Normalement demain la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews,

Chapitre 9 NOUVELLE VERSION

Chapitre juste modifié, pour la ponctuation, et la dernière partie.

Je serai plus vigilante pour la suite, je me relis au moins 10 fois même après que ce soit sur le site. J'avoue que parfois « trop » dans l'action je « visionne » la scène, sans doute comme vous je vie l'action à travers tous les personnages, j'en oublie la version papier. Désolée.

--

Chapitre 9

--

Lorsqu'il stoppa sur le parking souterrain à cette heure matinale il n'espérait pas rencontrer vraiment de « visiteurs », mais tout de même quelques « urgentistes ». Aucune voiture du NCIS, il avait oublié de prévenir ses agents dans la précipitation.

Les premières places « libres » ne l'étaient plus (rotation jour/nuit). Il s'était garé n'importe comment, à l'instar de sa conduite toujours hétéroclite.

Il n'osait même plus penser : combien de règles du code de la route il avait violé : bien sûre selon lui peu, mais en théorie : combien ? Beaucoup trop… Mais entre nous qui s'en souciait vraiment… quoique…

Il aurait certainement bientôt des nouvelles de la police, surtout des agents qu'il avait semé à un croisement, il était passé de justesse salué par un concert de coup de frein, de klaxon, le feu n'avait pas à passer au rouge, et que faisait tous ces gens au milieu de la nuit ?

Les couloirs de l'Hôpital Naval de Bethesda étaient dégagés, personne ou peu d'internes.

Les services, l'ascenseur, le couloir, les pièces, désormais il était habitué… il trouva son chemin sans problème…

Il arriva enfin à proximité de la chambre de Tony, le garde n'était plus devant la porte, celle-ci était ouverte. Du seuil il vit le lit sens dessus dessous, de travers, une des barrière baissée, des traces de sang sur le sol, une odeur indéfinissable planait dans l'air. Ceci avait été sans aucun doute le théâtre d'une lutte, et il lui aisément facile d'en connaître l'issue.

Que c'étai-il passé ? Où était Formann, Tony ?

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le bureau des infirmières lorsque Sandy apparut au bout du couloir ; elle portait un large pansement sur son arcade sourcilière gauche, sa blouse tachée de sang, elle semblait avoir quelques difficultés à trouver son équilibre. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu elle fondit en larmes et courut tant bien que mal dans sa direction.

« Tony n'a rien fait, tout est entièrement de ma faute. Il n'est pas responsable. »

Enfin c'est ce qu'il cru deviner entre les sanglots. Il la secoua avec toute la douceur dont il était capable en une telle occasion.

« Sandy où est-il, où est Tony ? »

Elle le regarda l'air totalement affolé, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Que c'est-il passé ? Où…» Il s'interrompit, Formann venait à leur rencontre.

Alors là il commença à s'inquiéter vraiment, l'agent ne devait pas quitter son poste sous aucun prétexte, s'il était là alors…

--

Flash back

Il venait de partir, me laissant seul à nouveau, j'aurai tant voulut qu'il reste encore un peu, pourtant il me faisait peur cet homme aux cheveux gris, il me semblait connaître sa voix, j'acceptais presque son autorité. Je crois que j'ai compris qu'il reviendrait demain, j'ignorais le sens de sa phrase, « demain » c'était quand ? Peut-être que si je mangeais bien tout à l'heure, ce serait bientôt, avant que je fasse ma sieste.

La jeune infirmière gentille avec moi m'apporta mon repas, je devais faire un effort.  
De la soupe « aie », de ma main gauche peu assurée j'attrapais la cueillere, la trempais dans le bol, et essaya de la mener à ma bouche, le chemin était trop long. Elle me prit la main, m'aida, sa main était douce, j'avais presque tout mangé, mais surtout évité un second bain, comme récompense elle me donna une demi barre chocolatée.

Mais Il ne vint pas me voir.

Plus tard elle me donna mes médicaments, et après une rapide toilette, elle me mit au lit, releva les barrières afin que je ne puisse pas tomber, et éteignit la lumière.

Le visage tourné vers la porte j'attendais son retour, la fatigue finit par avoir le dessus et je m'endormis.

Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, j'avais mal au ventre, et envie de vomir. Que c'était-il passé la veille ?

La douleur était de plus en plus forte, elle m'avait expliqué qu'en cas de besoin je devais attraper le petit boîtier et appuyer sur le bouton plusieurs fois, j'obéis, mais personne ne vint.

Je devais aller aux toilettes, je ne pouvais pas escalader la barrière je risquais de chuter, j'essayais de la secouer, de la forcer à me libérer, mais elle tenait bon.

L'infirmière arriva en courant. Elle me parlait, me repoussait en arrière, il me semblait entendre des mots comme, calmez-vous, arrêtez, laissez-moi faire, attendez, mais je ne pouvais pas. Tout céda brusquement dans un grand bruit, elle disparut sous le lit et la barrière lui tomba sur le front, et moi aussi, elle poussa un hurlement et s'évanoui. Je me redressais étourdi, mes mains étaient couvertes de sang, ce fut de trop pour mon estomac barbouillé, mais je ne parvins jamais au lavabo.

Au-dehors de la pièce des bruits de pas retentirent, deux hommes en blanc arrivèrent, ils se penchèrent sur la jeune femme sur le sol, quelques instants plus tard ils se marchèrent dans ma direction, ils voulaient me faire mal. L'un des deux tenait un truc en plastique avec une aiguille dans la main droite. Ils me parlaient. Je tentais de m'enfuir en vain, j'hurlais lorsqu'ils me retournèrent sur le ventre sans ménagement. Je n'avais rien fait. J'entendis un clic-clac.

« Laissez-le tranquille ne lui faites pas de piqûre, c'est un ordre. »

Etait-ce moi qui avait parlé ? Pensé peut-être ? Non même en rêve. Ce bruit, cette phrase me rappelait des souvenirs. Epuisé je fermais les yeux vaincu et abandonné, entendant à peine les derniers mots prononcés par « mon sauveur ».

« Ici l'agent Formann, je… »

--

« Où est DiNozzo ? Vous ne deviez pas le quitter. »

« Il a été transféré dans une autre chambre juste à côté. Le temps de… »

« Comment va-t-il ? » Il n'avait rien à faire de ces affaires d'intendance.

« Je pense qu'il va bien, les infirmiers voulaient lui faire une piqûre pour le calmer, je leur ai interdit. »

« C'était votre travail. »

« Je n'aurait peut-être pas du vous prévenir ? En pleine nuit. Je suis désolé.»

« Retournez près de lui. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.»

Gibbs se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Sandy que c'est-il passé ? »

« Il a trop mangé hier soir, j'aurai du être plus prudente, son organisme n'était pas encore préparé. Je suis restée cette nuit ici exprès. Il était malade, a demandé de l'aide, je ne suis pas arrivée assez vite, il a voulut quitter le lit, il s'est affolé, il y a eut un accident… »

« Lequel ? »

« La barrière du lit a cédé brusquement et elle m'est tombée dessus. »

Il lui toucha doucement le pansement.

« C'est grave ? »

« Non juste trois points de suture. Après je pense que l'agent Formann est plus au courant, car je me suis évanouie. Allons le voir je veux m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

« Moi aussi. De toute façon ma nuit est terminée je vais rester près de lui.»

« Je vais lui faire prendre un peu de sirop, il l'aidera aussi à dormir.»

--

La chambre où reposait Tony était identique à la précédente à part une large fenêtre aux carreaux incassables, la même petite table et deux mêmes chaises fixées au sol. Le blessé était réveillé et tourna lentement la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Sandy s'approcha doucement de lui, s'accroupit, et lui adressa un sourire.

« Hé Tony comment va ? »

Il tendit doucement le bras gauche et lui passa la main sur le pansement.

« Mal ? »

« Non ce n'est rien. »

« Moi.» Et il se mit à pleurer doucement.

« Non Tony ce n'est pas vous. Cessez de pleurer. » Il renifla, et lui sourit timidement.

« Dé… lé»

Elle le tâta doucement à la recherche d'une blessure supplémentaire consécutive à sa chute.

« Il n'a pas l'air blessé. Il a sûrement amorti sa chute avec l'épaule gauche. Agent Gibbs vous pourriez m'aider à le redresser pour que je lui donne le sirop ? »

« Gibbs ! »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est Jethro ou Gibbs. Ce lit n'est pas équipé automatiquement ?»

« Si mais j'ai peur que si on lui montre, il trouve là un objet d'amusement. »

«C'est juste, même dans son état normal il s'amuserait. »

« Comme beaucoup. »

« On voit bien que vous ne le connaissez pas. »

« Il ét… elle se reprit immédiatement, comment est-il au travail ? »

« Typiquement italien. Il a un caractère enjoué et aime assez faire des blagues.»

« Oh je vois ! »

Gibbs allait passer le bras derrière la tête de Tony pour l'aider à se redresser lorsqu'il entendit.

« Aie ! »

« Je ne t'ai même pas touché. Recommences et je t'en colle une pour de bon. »

Surprit par le ton, son agent sursauta et lui jeta un regard mauvais qui n'échappa pas à Sandy.

« Vous le frappez d'habitude ? »

Oups

Gibbs sourit vaguement gêné. Tony se rappelait-il quelque chose ? Sûrement pas, il avait dormi. Il était désorienté, encore sous le choc de la pénible expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses. »

« Pardon ? »

« Sa crainte envers vous. »

« Si l'on veut, mais la plus part du temps il recherche les claques, presque comme une récompense. »

L'expression dans ses yeux de Tony n'avait pas disparue, Gibbs se mit à lui parler doucement pour l'apaiser, la crainte succéda à la colère, puis enfin le blessé ferma les yeux, comme pour se protéger de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Sandy décida d'intervenir.

« Tony ? »

Elle lui posa une main douce sur son front en sueur.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il fixait son ventre douloureux.

« J… mal. »

« Je sais, elle lui montra la bouteille, c'est pour vous soulager, vous voulez bien ? »

Après de longs moments de silence, Tony prit appui sur son coude gauche et se redressa juste le nécessaire, refusant clairement l'aide de son « patron ».

« Allez une cuillère pour Sandy, une cuillère pour Tony. »

Gibbs se pencha doucement, puis se releva.

« Sandy ! »

« Oui ? »

« Il a une petite bosse derrière l'oreille gauche, il a du se cogner. »

Sandy vérifia immédiatement, malgré sa douceur Tony ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur.

« C'est assez loin de sa blessure, je ne pense pas que cela soit grave, j'en ferai part au médecin tout à l'heure. »

« Je vous laisse quelques minutes, j'ai des affaires à chercher à la voiture. »

« Je vous attends. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine allez vous coucher, vous en avez besoin. »

« Je reviendrai plus tard il doit prendre encore deux cueilleres à soupe dans 3 heures. »

Environ 15 minutes après Gibbs s'installait au chevet de Tony un dossier sur les genoux, bercé par le ronflement qui provenait du lit ; il s'endormit.

--


	10. Chapter 10

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews,

--

Chapitre 9

--

Vendredi 25 janvier 2008

Gibbs se réveilla en sursaut, un bruit inhabituel avait interrompu son sommeil. Un instant perdu, il se rappela rapidement où il se trouvait. Le dossier qu'il lisait précédemment était tombé sur le sol, les feuilles éparpillées dans toutes les directions, sans doute le bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Il ramassa le tout silencieusement et le reposa sur sa chaise.

Tony dormait toujours, chaque expiration était accompagnée d'une plainte audible uniquement par les oreilles exercées d'un agent du NCIS.

Que se passait-il dans son esprit ? Dans son corps ? A quoi rêvait-il ? Avait-il mal ? Revivait-il ses jours de captivité ? Autant de question que beaucoup se posaient et dont il faudrait bien trouver un jour les réponses.

Les volets étaient ouverts, pourtant il faisait clair, la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber de toute la nuit. Les chasse-neige tournaient déjà pour dégager les routes, l'hiver semblait vouloir s'installer pour une longue période. Il vérifia l'heure 6h05, Sandy n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Quant à lui sonnait l'heure de son premier café.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, Formann sursauta à peine. Gibbs lui proposa un café, ce dernier accepta volontiers.

Le jeune agent de sécurité était mal à l'aise, Gibbs lui avait presque fait un compliment cette nuit, à présent il lui proposait une boisson, les deux hommes burent en silence.

Bientôt l'hôpital se réveillerait au bruit des chariots et travail des infirmières.

Gibbs était toujours bougon à son réveil, il apprécia ces quelques moments de silence. Formann devait bientôt être relevé, lui-même avait une enquête à mener. Les deux hommes se séparèrent sans avoir échangé plus de mots.

Gibbs passa rapidement chez lui prendre une douche et changer de vêtement, il avait rendez-vous avec McGee au siège du NCIS à 07h30. La ville était complètement paralysée par la neige, et les embouteillages que cela impliquait. Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour effectuer les 32 kilomètres qui séparaient l'hôpital de chez lui, puis de chez lui au NCIS. La météo n'annonçait aucune accalmie, il pourrait tomber jusqu'à 40 cm de neige ce week-end, un record historique, de nombreuses écoles étaient déjà fermées, et les habitants invités à rester chez eux.

Oui mais eux avaient une enquête à mener, ce n'est pas quelques flocons qui les arrêteraient. Quoique rester coincé en compagnie de McGee sur le bas-côté d'une route en attendant que la tempête se calme n'était pas vraiment son plan. Ils devaient se rendre à Hopwell au sud de Richmond ; soit environ à 200 km.

Quant à Kate et Randall : Norfolk était à 300 km de Washington, plus au sud, donc théoriquement moins touchée par les intempéries, mais le retour de ses agents dans la journée restait tout de même hypothétique…

Ils avaient peu d'options : soit ils partaient maintenant, ou ils prenaient le risque d'attendre au mieux lundi. Il connaissait les inconvénients, les témoignages changeraient, des détails reviendraient en mémoire, d'autres s'effaceraient, ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps… Doucement l'Open Space commençait à se remplir au rythme des agents venant travailler, pourtant jusqu'à présent pas de trace de McGee, et l'heure avançait, il partit à la recherche de son 3ème café.

Quand il rejoignit son bureau Jenny Sheppard l'attendait.

« Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone ? »

Instinctivement il vérifia son portable : débranché. « Zut l'hôpital ! »

« Que c'est-il passé un problème ? »

« Non rien j'y ai passé la moitié de la nuit, et tu sais… »

« Je sais. Je suppose que tu te demandes où est passé McGee ? »

« En effet je voudrai bien le savoir. »

« Il est en route pour Hopwell. »

« Seul ? »

« Non il est avec les agents Todd et Randall, ils sont partis tous les trois vers 04h00 ce matin, après avoir vainement cherché à te joindre. C'est Randall qui en a prit l'initiative au vue des conditions atmosphériques se dégradant rapidement.»

« Ils n'auraient jamais du partir sans m'avertir. »

« Mais moi ils ont réussit à me joindre, et j'ai approuvé. » Le reproche était à peine dissimulé, elle prenait souvent un malin plaisir à retourner ses propres règles contre lui.

C'était à lui de prendre ce genre d'initiative, il se sentait menacé sur ses propres terres. Il s'assit rageusement, alluma son PC, vérifia sa messagerie, le directeur n'avait pas bougé.

« Parfait prends ma place, ou mieux propose la à Randall. »

« Tu es injuste, il fait du bon travail. Si c'était DiNozzo qui avait agit ainsi que ferais-tu ?»

« Je le virerai sur le champ.»

« Parfait, rien ne change comme je vois. Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour cela, j'ai donné l'après-midi à tous les agents, tu peux partir quand tu le désires. »

« J'ai du travail. Je dois encore voir Ducky et Abby.»

Elle le regarda un instant, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

« Jethro, comment va-t-il ? »

« D'après le docteur son état évolue dans le bon sens. »

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Il le faut. »

« Je suppose que tu ne seras pas joignable sur ton portable ce week-end ? »

« … »

« Je m'en doutais. Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. »

Il quitta un instant son écran des yeux, et la fixa intensément.

« C'est toi qui me dis cela ? »

Elle détourna la tête gênée, prise à son propre piège.

« C'était différent tu le sais bien. »

« Parce que c'était nous deux, ou parce que c'est DiNozzo ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit.

« Gibbs. »

« … »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« … »

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

« … »

« Pourriez-vous dire au docteur Hanson que je passerai le voir en fin d'après-midi ? »

« … »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Quinze heure, bien sur je comprends, aucun problème je serai là. »

« Du nouveau ? »

« Non tout va bien. Tu voulais dire autre chose ? »

« C'est sans importance. »

--

normalement rapidement la suite : sans doute 2 voire 3 chapitres ce W-E pour me faire pardonner…


	11. Chapter 11

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews,

--

Chapitre 10

--

Bethesda aux environs de 15h00

Tony allait bien, le scanner n'avait révélé aucune nouvelle lésion, il avait regagné sa chambre en fin de matinée et dormait. La nuit dernière l'avait épuisé, il passa une bonne partie de la journée dans une semi conscience, se réveillant à peine lorsque Sandy venait le voir.

Comme Gibbs l'espérait le docteur Hanson lui donna l'autorisation de passer le week-end auprès de Tony, toutefois en respectant le sommeil du blessé et en lui évitant toute « excitation » et fatigue inutile.

Quand Gibbs quitta l'entretien, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé ; ses poils se dressaient sur sa nuque, il ressentait une présence glaciale à ses côtés ; autant de signes avant-coureur d'une catastrophe imminente… Il l'attendait, pourtant elle se manifesta sous la forme surprenante de… Sandy.

La jeune femme se précipita à sa rencontre dès qu'elle l'aperçut, se confondant en excuses, regrets…

« Je ne suis qu'une infirmière stagiaire, j'ai commis une faute professionnelle qui aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences sur l'état de santé de Tony et du mien. La direction ne donnera pas de suite si j'accepte une mutation dans un autre service, un autre hôpital.»

« Et Tony ? »

« Je finirai mon service ce soir. Il ne … » Sa voix était brisée par l'émotion. « Je… »

Ils étaient trahis tous autant qu'ils étaient…

« Le docteur Hanson n'est pas intervenu ? »

«Les ordres viennent de plus haut. »

« Qui a prit cette décision ? »

« Un certain Ricky Zani a fait pression, vous le connaissez ? »

« Vaguement, c'est un oncle à Tony. »

La jeune femme en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle le savait pourtant, c'était l'une des premières règles qu'on lui apprenait à l'école d'infirmières : ne jamais s'attacher à un malade. Mais Tony était un cas…

« Sandy, il avait confiance en vous, progressait, il y a un lien, une complicité entre vous deux, cela risque de le perturber, il va perdre tous ses repères. »

Que dire d'autre ? Pourquoi cet homme venu de nulle part, ne s'occupant de rien… de quel droit…

« Je connais l'infirmière qui va me remplacer, elle est très compétente, elle saura prendre soin de lui. »

Gibbs n'en était pas convaincu, la jeune femme n'avait pas fait de faute grave à ses yeux, et il se sentait rassuré lorsqu'il la savait près de Tony.

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans le calme, Gibbs s'installa dans la pièce voisine de son agent c elle-ci se transforma petit à petit en annexe du NCIS, avec ordinateur, connexion Internet, etc… Il avait demandé l'installation d'un relais « alarme », s'il y avait à nouveau un problème avec Tony, il serait le premier sur les lieus.

Au-dehors la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Seuls quelques bus et des automobilistes plus courageux ou inconscients circulaient encore. Il avait réussit à joindre ses agents, ceux-ci ne rentreraient pas avant le lendemain, voire dimanche, ils avaient peut-être une piste.

Par respect pour Sandy, Gibbs se fit discret, la jeune femme en avait gros sur le cœur et il ne voulait pas la mettre dans l'embarras.

--

Bethesda aux environs de 21h00

« Vous travaillez encore ? »

Gibbs se retourna à peine surprit. Il vérifia l'heure. Visiblement la jeune femme venait de pleurer.

«Vous auriez du partir plus tôt Sandy. »

« Je rassemblais mes affaires. Je suis venue vous dire au revoir. et vous remettre ceci. » Elle lui tendit un petit bracelet fait de scoubidou, bleu pale, en plus foncé on pouvait lire 5 lettres « Sandy ». « C'est pour Tony, vous lui donnerez, je n'ai pas pu… Je pense qu'il a comprit.»

« Il ne vous oubliera pas. »

Elle le regarda sans le voir.

« Il m'oubliera comme le reste. »

Il préféra changer de sujet, étant impuissant à apaiser la peine de la jeune femme.

« Que fait-il ? »

« Il a recommencé ses bâtons. Vous en connaissez la signification ? »

« Cela a un rapport avec sa captivité, ils ont cherché à le rendre fou, lui faire perdre la notion du temps avec des sons de cloches. Ce doit être sa façon à lui de s'isoler du monde.»

« Combien de jours a-t-il été retenu ? »

« En réalité une dizaine, mais dans son monde à lui près de 30 il me semble. »

« Vous avez trouvé ceux qui lui ont fait cela ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Vous les trouverez j'en suis certaine. »

« Je souhaiterai en être aussi sûr que vous. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Il comprit à ce moment-là que Tony ne serait pas le seul à regretter le départ de Sandy.

« Vous ferez sans doute connaissance de Connie Joris ma remplaçante ce soir. Elle va venir chercher le dossier médical de Tony, elle souhaitera sans doute faire votre connaissance… pour les détails. »

« Bien. Pas d'autres consignes ? »

« Non. »

« On pourrait rester en contact, je vous donnerai des nouvelles de Tony… de temps à autres.»

Ils échangèrent rapidement leurs numéros de téléphone.

Avant de partir Sandy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre, les 2 valises, les cartons, les dossiers.

« Vous préparez un siège ? »

« Le week-end seulement. Mais rassurez-vous j'ai prit mon maillot de bain. »

Il avait enfin réussit à faire sourire la jeune femme…

--

On dit que la première impression est souvent la bonne, lorsque Gibbs rencontra la remplaçante de Sandy il n'accrocha pas du tout, elles se ressemblaient comme le jour et la nuit, avec elle : c'était Melle Joris, agent spécial Gibbs, et monsieur DiNozzo ou Anthony. Elle semblait très compétente, et avait sa manière particulière de traiter un cas comme Tony. Le seul point positif : elle connaissait le Docteur Marion Boulay (l'amie de Ducky) ; une très bonne amie.

--

**Prochain chapitre rapidement, il concernera ce fameux week-end. **

--

Sandy est écartée momentanément, son personnage va revenir et prendre de l'importance dans ma fic, car je sais que certain(e)(s) d'entre vous l'apprécie, ce petit bout de femme nous(vous) réserve encore bien des surprises.

Je cherche déjà des idées pour « traque ».

Oups j'ai faillit oublier, une précision concernant le chapitre précédent; pas de quiproquo, mon histoire est correcte… (bien que j'apprécie de lire certaines fics, dans un T je respecte le rating…)


	12. Chapter 12

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un prélude au prochain chapitre.

--

Chapitre 11

--

Flash back

La jeune infirmière gentille avec moi, est venue me voir plusieurs fois. Beurk ! A votre avis lorsqu'ils forcent quelqu'un à boire un breuvage ils le gouttent avant ? J'ai entendu le mot sirop, mais moi vous savez…, c'est dégueu… (Vous comprenez ? Pour moi ce sont des visions, des flash, je ne peux encore les associer à … rien), amer, me donnant encore plus envie de vomir. J'ai peut-être entendu « trop mangé ». Ben franchement : il faudrait savoir ce qu'ils veulent ? Sont jamais contents.

C'est sûr à partir de… bon reprenons il va bientôt faire sombre…

Oups jour et nuit dans ma pièce sans ouverture, je ne peux pas me repérer, je vais chercher un truc pour… ça y est j'ai trouvé, les barreaux ! C'est ça mon repère quand ils les enlèveront… Gare au prochain qui viendra me proposer n'importe quoi après, même ce que j'aime, disons ce que je déteste le moins, ils se rappelleront de qui est… mais au fait qui suis-je ?

Enfin passons, ils m'ont promené longtemps, moi qui ne pensais qu'à dormir ; d'un endroit à un autre. Je suis entré dans une boite en fer, avec des lumières et des numéros, il y a eut une secousse, puis encore une autre pièce, je les entendais parler, mais je ne comprenais pas tout. Finalement après un moment, retour à la case départ, ma chambre, mon tableau, mon lit, zut plus de barreaux, comment faire à présent ? Ils vont les remettre dites ?

Si c'est non ? Sont pas gentils avec moi ! Je sais c'est inzuste, vraiment trop inzuste.

Et en plus, vous savez quoi ? Ils m'ont tripotés, tâtés, m'ont fait mal …

C'est pas vrai : méchants, pas gentils…

Chut…

Quoi ? Enfin le calme.

La jeune femme est revenue me voir, sans doute le soir ? Apparemment non. Elle m'aida à boire un verre remplit d'un liquide jaune, sucré acide, mais qui calma enfin ma soif. Ils m'ont entendu… Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Bon enfin il ne faut pas trop pousser non plus…

Plus tard encore ! D'après eux je dois pouvoir me repérer dans le temps en regardant mon poignet gauche, ils en avaient de bonnes : un bracelet, un cadran, des chiffres, trop petits, troubles pour moi, quel intérêt ils changent tout le temps, MOI mes bâtons sont réguliers, même chaque fois que je recommence…

Je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

OUF ! Il était temps. Elle revient à nouveau…

Mais la jeune infirmière gentille avec moi avait changé, elle ne souriait plus, elle se forçait. Pour lui faire plaisir j'essayais de manger sans faire de saletés.

Elle me parlait, des mots doux, tendres, dont elle seule connaissait le sens, c'est alors que quelques gouttes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle tremblait. Ma main droite qui refusait jusque là de bouger ne serait-ce que pour attraper une fourchette, un marqueur, se dirigea doucement vers son visage, essuya maladroitement ses larmes. Une voix alors sortie du fond de moi, un sursaut, un appel, une récompense.

« SANDY »

Tout simplement…

--

Hommage à Jonathan B., qui m'a demandé il y a une semaine comment j'écrivais mes histoires, j'ai répondu : je les vis, parfois même je pleure, comme aujourd'hui.

J'ai promis, je l'ai fait.

Un petit encouragement pour publier la suite demain soir ou lundi très tôt, les critiques sont bienvenues et appréciées au même titre.


	13. Chapter 13a

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires

--

Chapitre 12a

--

Gibbs était inquiet, le départ de Sandy coïncidant avec son souhait de rester le week-end à l'hôpital, ainsi que l'arrivée de la nouvelle infirmière… Surtout si Tony avait compris que la jeune femme ne reviendrait pas, comment réagirait-il ? Serait-il capable lui-même de gérer la situation ? Il pensa un moment appeler Ducky, mais renonça, il ne pouvait pas demander à son ami de prendre la route dans les conditions climatiques actuelles. De plus il n'était pas tout seul, les infirmières de garde étaient là en cas de besoin.

Il repensa aux derniers événements : une partie de la visite de la remplaçante de Sandy.

Ce qui l'avait étonné c'est que Connie Joris ne veuille pas rencontrer Tony, elle s'était contentée de poser quelques questions. Il l'interrogea sur la disparition des barrières.

« C'est normal, le docteur Hanson a modifié légèrement le traitement de monsieur DiNozzo. »

Cela faisait tout drôle d'entendre parler de Tony de cette façon.

« Pourrais-je savoir de quelle manière. »

« Une seconde je fois vérifier. » A vrai dire elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui pose cette question.

« C'est pas bien méchant, juste une heure après son repas, c'est de l'homéopathie, un truc pour qu'il se détente, il passera ainsi des nuits plus calmes. Pour le reste il est autonome ? »

« Oui, enfin de crois, il sait ou est l'interrupteur, et le bouton d'appel. »

« Parfait. Donc on se revoit demain matin »

« Je suis là tout le week-end, vous pouvez venir plus tard, et avec le temps… »

« Je reste ici aussi, nous avons des lits dans une pièce de repos, j'habite trop loin pour rentrer ce soir. Je vous le confie cette nuit. Bonsoir agent Gibbs.»

« Bonsoir à demain. »

Il avait près de lui un papier laissé par Sandy : « la journée type de Tony », et le petit bracelet, l'infirmière y avait jeté un œil avant de partir mais n'avait pas oser faire de commentaires, ceux-ci viendraient certainement en temps voulu.

--

Gibbs n'aimait pas le café des hôpitaux, généralement imbuvables, il avait apporté tout le nécessaire pour se faire un café maison, le temps qu'il coule il décida de partir voir Tony afin de vérifier que ce dernier était bien couché.

« Rien de nouveau Formann ? »

« Non tout est calme, j'ai vérifié il y a peu de temps. »

« Il devrait dormir maintenant. Il a laissé la lumière allumée. »

Gibbs regarda par la petite lucarne, le lit était vide, nulle part trace du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, il était là recroquevillé, couché à même le sol, entre le lit et le mur, caché, endormit. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il releva le drap, allongea Tony et le déshabilla, (ne lui laissant qu'en tee-shirt et caleçon) prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, puis enfin le borda. Si on lui avait dit qu'il ferait cela un jour… Avant de partir il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, Tony la lui attrapa doucement.

« Sandy ? »

Un réflexe : la claque partit toute seule, heureusement Gibbs s'aperçu de ce qu'il allait faire et dévia sa main au dernier moment. Après plusieurs minutes il réussit enfin à se délivrer et se précipita rapidement hors de la chambre, non sans avoir éteint la lumière, ne laissant que la petite veilleuse au-dessus du lit.

Sûr qu'il avait besoin d'un bon café, et même d'un double… Le week-end ne faisait que commencer…

--

Samedi 26 janvier 2008

Gibbs n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais il avait l'habitude, généralement 2/3 rarement 4 heures se sommeil lui suffisait. Il se leva fréquemment afin de vérifier que Tony n'avait pas bougé. Après avoir bu son premier café il se sentit d'attaque, il partit au bureau des infirmières chercher le petit déjeuner de son agent, Connie Joris l'avait précédé, il la croisa sur le chemin.

« Agent Gibbs je partais justement à votre rencontre, je vais m'occuper de monsieur DiNozzo, le premier contact est toujours important. Je veux voir ses réactions, face à cette nouvelle situation. »

« Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? »

« Non j'ai bien examiné son cas, il ne va pas me poser de problèmes. »

« Je serai dans la pièce à côté en cas de soucis. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine je saurai me débrouiller. C'est-à-dire…»

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrai que vous soyez pas dans… »

« Vos pattes ? »

« Non bien sur que non, mais le fait de vous savoir à côté va me perturber, et ce ne sera bon pour personne. »

« Bien je suppose que j'ai quelques coups de téléphone à passer à mes agents. »

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien. Vous me trouverez à la cafétéria. »

Moins de deux heures après Connie Joris le retrouvait, propre « d'origine », Gibbs la regarda surprit.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Absolument rien, il a prit son petit déjeuner, ses médicaments sans problème, puis je l'ai rasé, il a prit un bain, et enfin je l'ai aidé à s'habiller. »

« Pas de soucis quelconque ? »

« Aucun. Enfin si il a prit son bain en caleçon. Ce n'est pas grave demain j'insisterai.»

Alors là quand même il na fallait pas pousser.

« Que fait-il maintenant ? »

« Je lui ai donné quelques magazines, et jeu musical, il s'amuse. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas trompée de chambre ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. Vous pourrez retourner dans votre pièce. Cet après-midi s'il y a une accalmie nous l'emmènerons un peu dehors.»

Il devait voir par lui-même. Effectivement Tony était assis, devant lui un jeu avec des lumières qui s'allumaient, il appuyait sur ces dernières, et une musique retentissait, en effet il semblait s'amuser. Il avait du se cogner la tête plus dure qu'il ne pensait… Tout de même quelque chose n'était pas normal. Mais tout devait « rentrer rapidement dans l'ordre. »

Connie Joris apporta le repas à Tony à 11h30, Gibbs venait de lire les rapports de ses agents sur le terrain, et il décida de commander une pizza pour une fois qu'il avait le choix il commanda une pizza aux pepperonis et saucisses avec un oeuf dessus. En attendant la livraison, il décida de faire un tour dans le parc, la neige avait cessé de tomber, un soleil pâlissant tentait désespérément de percer entre les nuages. Alors qu'il s'installait pour manger dans « sa pièce », il entendit la porte voisine, s'ouvrir, et se fermer brusquement.

Puis Connie Joris apparut dans l'encadrement, ébouriffée, couverte de nourriture de la tête aux pieds.

« Agent Gibbs, je crois que vous pouvez lui faire prendre un bain, et le changer. »

A ce moment-là ils entendirent un grand bruit provenant de la chambre de Tony, ils se précipitèrent, le

Jeu musical avait éclaté contre le mur, le jeune homme essayait d'arracher les pages d'un magazine, en le tenant dans sa bouche et en s'aidant de sa main gauche.

« Il a piqué une véritable crise sans raison, n'a plus rien voulut manger, et… »

« Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m'en occuper, laissons-le se calmer un peu. »

--

Gibbs attendit patiemment, quand Tony reprit sa place en face du tableau et recommença ses bâtons, il décida que c'était le moment. Il avait un plan. Le sol de la chambre était couvert de nourriture, de bouts de plastique, de pages déchirées.

« Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, tu es content de toi, tu sais ce que l'on fait aux vilains garçons ils vont au coin, ils sont punis, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras, le leva de force, et le traîna dans un coin, et le fit s'asseoir face au mur. Insensible aux nombreux « non » de protestation.

« Maintenant tu restes là, Tony.» Le regard mauvais que Tony lui jeta lui fit froid dans le dos. Il recula lentement vers la porte, après avoir récupéré tout ce dont il avait besoin, posa des vêtements, et des affaires de toilettes sur la table et un petit sac en plastique. Il nettoya le sol soigneusement, toujours observé attentivement, il prit garde de ne jamais tourner le dos au jeune homme, cela lui coûtait de faire ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il allait faire, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il prit tous les marqueurs, en lança un contre le mur, les autres il les confisqua. Il appela Formann pour lui donner le tout.

« Tu les auras quand tu seras gentil. »

« Te… toi… vi…in. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas gentil. »

« Qui n'est pas gentil ? »

« Toi. »

Gibbs ramassa le marqueur tombé au sol, s'approcha de Tony, s'accroupit et le tourna doucement face à lui. Il n'aurait plus jamais une autre opportunité.

« Tu veux que je te le redonne ? »

« Voui ! »

« Qui veux le marqueur, Tony ? »

« M.. ! »

« Tony ? »

« Je veux. »

« Qui ? »

L'expression dans les yeux de Tony avait changé, il faisait des efforts pour se concentrer, pour chercher ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il frappa sa poitrine avec la main gauche.

«M… moi. »

« Qui c'est moi ? »

« .ais pas. »

Gibbs remit le marqueur dans sa poche de pantalon, se leva, prit le sac en plastique et les affaires de toilettes, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tourna les robinets de la baignoire. Il entendit alors deux mots.

« Tony…… veut. »

Il se retourna surprit, et lui lança le marqueur, Tony le rattrapa adroitement de la main gauche, se leva et commença à se diriger à nouveau vers le tableau.

« Tony non. » Ce dernier stoppa brusquement, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Tony gentil. »

« Non Tony bain. » Il lui montra la pièce d'eau ouverte.

--

Suite demain probablement


	14. Chapter 13b

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

--

Chapitre 12b

--

**Peu de temps après**

« Tu enlèves cela tout de suite. »

« Non ! »

« Je vais me fâcher. »

« Veux pas. »

Gibbs essaya de l'attraper, mais Tony agile, se faufila, un semblant de course-poursuite s'engagea, puis soudain le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement, et pointa le doigt dans la direction de son « patron ».

« Toi bain ! »

« Non, moi propre. »

« .ais pas. »

« Moi je sais, dépêches toi. »

« Non ! »

« Tony pas gentil !» Il devenait complètement gaga, encore une semaine et ils partageraient la même chambre. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait vouloir céder…

« Vois pas ! »

Gibbs lui tendit une serviette, et s'empara du sac en plastique. Il versa un peu de bain moussant dans la baignoire, compléta en eau chaude, et y déposa quelques jouets. Il surveillait discrètement Tony car il le soupçonnait de préparer un mauvais coup. Ce dernier après quelques instants s'approcha du bord de la baignoire et observa attentivement ce qui s'y passait. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, Gibbs retrouvait un peu du regard espiègle de son agent.

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour redevenir comme avant ? Serait-il un jour apte à reprendre son travail d'agent de terrain ? Probablement pas. Les médecins, même Ducky en doutaient sérieusement.

Des questions, des questions, toujours et encore des questions, mais aucune réponse.

--

Gibbs appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, observait Tony du coin de l'œil, ainsi que le petit canard commençant à tourner à l'orange. Quand il deviendrait rouge l'eau serait descendue à environ 34°C. Le jeune homme était dans la baignoire depuis presque ½ heure, de temps en temps il prenait l'objet en plastique le faisait disparaître complètement sous l'eau, puis le lâchait brusquement, ponctué de : « A pu… là », de quelques rires, et de nombreuses éclaboussures. Gibbs s'en moquait. Ils avaient joués un moment avec un petit voilier, Tony soufflait dessus, Gibbs le poussait avec la main.

Tout en regardant le jeune homme barbotant dans la baignoire, il se demanda jusqu'à quel point Tony avait –il régressé ?

Mais autre chose inquiétait Gibbs le fait qu'aucune avancée significative n'ait été faite sur l'enquête, Tony était toujours en danger, Kamel Kaddour et ses complices courraient encore.

Celai faisait bientôt 1h30 que Connie Joris avait quitté les lieux, tout ceci lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé, s'il en jugeait par la nourriture qu'il avait nettoyé sur le sol et l'état dans lequel l'infirmière lui était apparu : Tony peu, même pas du tout.

Sa pizza froide l'attendait, les infirmières accepteraient sans aucun doute de la lui réchauffer. Gibbs observa Tony un instant.

« Tu as certainement aussi faim que moi, pepperonis et saucisses avec un oeuf dessus, c'est ta préférée ! SI j'ai l'autorisation on partagera. »

Tony s'anima brusquement, il avait comprit un mot, quelque chose avait réveillé à nouveau sa mémoire…

Gibbs l'aida à sortir du bain, puis le sécha, enfin l'habilla. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, lorsque deux coups légers furent frappés à la porte, Connie Joris apparut un plateau à la main : fruits, eau et médicaments ; rien de bien solide et encore moins de pizza.

La réaction de Tony ne se fit pas attendre, il poussa un cri, roula sur le lit, et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Une fois le choc passé les deux « adultes » se précipitèrent immédiatement, dès que l'infirmière entra à nouveau dans son champ de vision, le jeune homme se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, puis chercha à se réfugier sous le lit. Gibbs tenta de lui attraper les jambes, mais en vain, Tony complètement paniqué était devenu hors de contrôle, et son patron avait bien du mal à éviter les coups de pied…

«Viens immédiatement ici et arrêtes de gesticuler. Mais il est pas vrai… il va se faire… aïe… » Un talon avait trouvé son but, groggy et surprit Gibbs lâcha sa prise, et Tony en profita tant bien que mal pour se glisser sous le lit, après un moment le leader de l'équipe première du NCIS se ressaisit :

« DiNozzo je te préviens si tu ne sors pas de là : tu es viré… »

« … ?? … »

« Tony ! »

« Veux pas. »

« Viens ici tout de suite ! »

« Non ! »

« Où allez-vous ? » Connie Joris une fois rassurée sur le sort des deux hommes était sur le point de quitter la pièce.

« Chercher de l'aide, nous n'arriverons à rien. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est une situation que nous devons régler nous-mêmes. »

« Dans son état nous n'en tirerons rien. »

« Mais enfin que c'est-il passé entre vous ? »

« Rien d'anormal, il fait un caprice. »

« Non c'est pire que cela, il est terrorisé lorsqu'il vous aperçoit. »

« Je ne l'ai pas touché, j'ai juste… »

« Quoi ? » Le mot, raisonna dans la petite pièce comme un coup de feu. Le temps s'arrêta un instant.

« Agent Gibbs je ne me mêle pas de vos enquêtes, ne vous mêlez par de mon travail… »

« Eh bien si vous faisiez le vôtre correctement je ne m'en mêlerais point. »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! »

Tony abandonné un instant avait réussit à passer sous le lit ; il les observa, puis décidant que la discussion ne le concernait pas, ou tout du moins qu'ils ne s'intéressaient plus à lui, reprit sa place en face de son tableau. Les «adultes » l'ignorant totalement continuaient leur discussion animée.

Pourtant ce fut Gibbs qui le vit en train de refaire ses traits verticaux, cette fois-ci avec un « marqueur imaginaire », le réel étant posé sur la déserte de la salle de bain. Sandy avait parfaitement raison ; Tony l'oublierait, comme tout le reste. Le cœur de l'ex- sergent des marines se serra. Pour un pas en avant, deux en arrière, c'était la loi ; le marché, les règles qui lui étaient imposées, sans qu'il ne puisse interférer ; des règles qu'il devait accepter.

« Le docteur Steve Hanson m'a affirmé qu'il pouvait utiliser son bras droit, j'ai juste voulu l'inciter à en faire usage. Il faut l'empêcher de « perdre son identité » »

« Il sait qui il est. »

« Parce que vous trouvez qu'il ressemble mentalement à l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo ? »

Gibbs et l'infirmière se mesurèrent du regard, aucun d'entre eux ne céda, le choc de deux personnalités. A cet instant l'un et l'autre (en observant Tony qui s'isolait du monde extérieur) prirent conscience que s'ils ne coopéraient pas ils n'aboutiraient à aucun résultat.

« Tony a des réactions violentes en présence de personnes inconnues. »

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. »

« Je ne vous considère pas tel. »

« Il est clair que le départ de Sandy représente énormément pour lui… … et pour vous. »

A l'énoncé du prénom de la jeune femme Tony s'était arrêté un instant, et avait tourné la tête vers eux, avant de reprendre « son activité ».

Gibbs tendit la main en direction du plateau que Connie Joris tenait encore.

« Donnez-le moi je m'en occupe. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse manger quelque chose de plus consistant ? »

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« Une petite part de pizza. »

« Ce n'est pas très prudent après l'incident d'hier. »

« … veux .» A nouveau Tony était attentif, abandonnant ses traits imaginaires, il s'était rapproché des deux « adultes ».

L'infirmière le regarda un moment sans répondre. Puis se décida.

« D'accord mais alors un tout petit morceau pour commencer. »

--


	15. Chapter 13c

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et de votre patience

Désolée pour le retard

--

Chapitre 12c

--

Samedi 26 janvier 2008

14h..

« Veux plus ! »

Gibbs regarda Tony à nouveau, une fois déjà il lui avait cédé, Connie Joris en retrait les observait d'un air désapprobateur, et fit non de la tête. De toute façon la boîte était vide.

« Non Tony !»

Mais l' « affamé » avait une réserve. Tony observa attentivement le bavoir en plastic bleu marine autour de son cou, et le petit réceptacle qui était attaché, (morceau d'œuf, de pâte à pizza, et saucisse y avaient trouvé refuge), son regard partait de sa « réserve » aux regards de Gibbs et de Connie Joris. Il mangea les restes. Enfin il fixa en silence les deux personnes dans la pièce, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Sans « réponse », il se leva, et se dirigea en direction de la salle de bains.

« Tony attend ! »

Il se figea sur place. Gibbs passa derrière lui et enleva le bavoir.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Son ! »

« Non, tu ne vas pas rester le week-end dans la baignoire. »

Tony se retourna.

« Pas bain, son ! »

« Il n'y a rien dans cette salle. »

« Si ! Son ! »

Gibbs l'attrapa par le bras.

« Viens avec moi j'ai une surprise. »

« Non ! »

Le jeune homme se dégagea brutalement. Quelques instants plus tard il ressortait de la pièce avec le Fameux marqueur, puis reprit sa place habituelle en face du tableau et recommença ses traits.

Gibbs sourit, Tony progressait petit à petit à sa façon, les tiroirs de sa mémoire semblaient s'ouvrirent et se refermer à tour de rôle.

Le patron de l'équipe première du NCIS profita de ce moment de calme pour mettre le plan B à exécution. Il sortit de la pièce, en bricoleur avertit il s'était équipé de tout le nécessaire. Une quinzaine de minutes après la petite télévision équipée d'un lecteur de DVD était installée. Connie Joris lui avait donné un coup de main.

« Vous croyez que cela va marcher ? »

Gibbs regarda le premier coffret.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais cela lui changera les idées. »

« Vous les avez tous achetés ? »

« Non Tony en est fan. Il nous casse régulièrement les oreilles avec ses références cinématographiques. Il y a 8 saisons et 162 épisodes.»

« Vous êtes fan également ? »

« Non ! Pitié. »

Tony les observait depuis plusieurs minutes, épiant leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Gibbs fit quelques réglages de volume, puis inséra le premier DVD du premier coffret dans le lecteur première histoire : Surtout pas de neige à Hawaï.

Le célèbre générique retentit dans la pièce, Tony se mit à crier, se précipita sur le lit et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller afin de ne plus entendre la musique.

Gibbs coupa immédiatement le son. La déception se lisait clairement sur son visage, il avait tellement espéré… Connie Joris s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Vous aurez essayé. »

« Lui faire écouter des sons de cloches aurait eut le même effet. »

« Quoiqu'aient voulu faire ses ravisseurs ils ont réussi. »

« Justement, ils ont échoué, Tony a survécu…. Pour l'instant…» Son regard s'attarda sur le corps agité de tremblement allongé sur le lit. « Mais vous avez raison, dans un sens ils ont réussi, ils voulaient me rendre impuissant face à une situation jouée d'avance. »

« Combien de jours encore ? »

« Cinq maximums. »

Connie Joris venait de se dévoiler, à part le docteur Hanson personne de l'hôpital n'était au courant du probable empoisonnement de Tony.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, la TV muette, diffusait le second épisode de Magnum. Il était presque 16h00. Tony enfin calmé regardait l'écran sans vraiment le voir, parfois il jetait un coup œil à la télécommande laissé à porté de sa main gauche. Il était conscient que l'on attendait quelque chose de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi.

Gibbs revint deux heures après, et Tony dormait paisiblement, pourtant quelque chose avait changé, la TV affichait l'écran d'accueil du DVD et la musique du générique remplissait doucement la pièce.

Gibbs n'avait que cela à faire : attendre et voir venir. Son rôle à lui ainsi qu'à ceux qui s'étaient engagés dans ce lent processus de guérison, était d'attendre. Le jeune homme progressait doucement à son rythme. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait baissé les bras, mais le 31 janvier approchait et avec lui une échéance, un rendez-vous soit avec la mort ou avec la vie.

Gibbs regarda l'écran, puis l'homme qui dormait. Il se décida et inséra le second DVD dans l'appareil, appuya sur lecture, enfin il enleva sa veste qu'il plia soigneusement sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il avait approché du lit et s'installa le plus « confortablement possible ».

« Tu sais Tony il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques ce que tu trouves à cette série ? »

--

Une légère pression sur son bras gauche, juste au-dessous de la blessure qui guérissait fit sursauter Gibbs. Il avait la réputation d'avoir le sommeil léger, pourtant il n'avait pas entendu Tony se lever. Ce dernier accroupit à ses côtés pleurait doucement.

Le docteur Hanson l'avait prévenu Tony souffrait de séquelles au niveau comportemental, qui pouvaient se manifester entre autre par une diminution du contrôle émotif et une attitude dépressive. Gibbs en était conscient, pourtant à ce moment précis ses tripes lui disaient le contraire.

« Tony, que se passe-t-il ? »

L'intéressé renifla, leva les yeux, mais sans bouger sa main

« … »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« Mal ? »

« Non. »

Chacun dans notre vie, on effectue un geste que l'on regrette plus tard. Le pourquoi du comment ?

Gibbs connaissait les règles, mais pour son agent il pouvait les oublier le temps d'un échange ; le temps de comprendre ; le temps de correspondre…

Gibbs ressortit de la pièce, et revint avec son arme. Tony le regardait intéressé, puis il prit l'arme qu'on lui tendait, son regard allait du Sig à l'homme qui tentait à lui venir en aide, puis il lâcha l'arme comme si elle lui brûlait les mains.

« Je suis dés...»

Tony recula brusquement apeuré par ce qu'il avait faillit dire maintenant et dans un autre « univers », il commençait à se rappeler. L'homme assit devant lui, l'effrayait, l'intriguait. Il le connaissait ou plutôt l'avait connu dans son passé mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer : ami ou ennemi.

De son côté Gibbs voyait bien les efforts que faisait le jeune homme pour rassembler les pièces de sa mémoire. Mais comment l'aider ? La lutte était trop inégale. Comment faire comprendre à son agent que ses règles étaient oubliées ? Pour l'instant…

« Tony pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

« … »

« Tony ? »

« Bruit ! »

« Quel bruit ? »

« … »

« Jamais ils ne gagneront, tu dois leur résister, gagner. C'est pour cela que tu es mon meilleur agent.»

« Pas juste. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … »

Le jeune homme avait à nouveau baissé les yeux.

« Tony ! »

« Oui ! »

« Regarde moi. »

L'espace d'un instant deux pairs d'yeux clairs se croisèrent à nouveau.

« J'ai fait du mal. »

Comment, à travers son esprit confus le jeune homme parvenait encore à distinguer le bien du mal ? De quoi se rappelait-il exactement ?

« Tony. Qui t'as fait du mal à toi ? »

« Oublié. »

« Ce n'est pas important on les retrouvera. »

A travers la petite vitre de la porte, une personne n'avait rien perdu de la scène : Connie Joris.

Gibbs vérifia l'heure, 18h30.

« Tu n'as pas faim? »

« Piz… »

« Non. Je vais voir ce qu'ils t'ont préparé. » Il ramassa l'arme, et se dirigea en direction de la porte. Les yeux de Tony brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, que Gibbs ne pu interpréter sur le moment.

La jeune femme quitta rapidement son « poste d'observation » pour passer un coup de fil.

L'attaque le surprit, pourtant il devait s'y attendre, Tony se leva rapidement, tel un bolide lui fonça dessus, les deux hommes roulèrent à terre. Comme la fois précédente Gibbs se laissa dominer, les coups de poing qu'il recevait étaient bien réels, et les paroles que prononçait le jeune homme atteignirent leur but.

« Toi tu m'as fait mal, tu m'as laissé… »

« Chez les marines on n'abandonne jamais quelqu'un. »

« Pas juste. » Tony se releva lentement, la lueur dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparu.

« Veux plus te voir. »

Gibbs quitta la pièce lentement. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais c'était la première fois qu'il espérait que Tony ne se réveille le lendemain matin en ayant tout oublié.

--

Dans le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s) : la fin du week-end, retour sur les deux enquêtes, enfin on connaîtra le rôle de Connie Joris.


	16. Chapter 13d

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et de votre patience

Désolée pour le retard

--

Chapitre 12d

--

Demain serait un autre jour : tout recommencerait à zéro ; c'était obligatoire, c'était le deal ; les règles…

Gibbs se sentit las tout à coup. Tony était malade, désorienté, et ne pensait certainement pas ce qu'il disait... ses dernières paroles raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles comme une sentence.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas totalement tort ; trop vite ils avaient conclus à sa mort dans l'explosion, il avait même assisté à son enterrement… Kaddour avait dû en avertir Tony, cela expliquait, faute de la justifier, sa réaction violente de tout à l'heure, en toute légitimité ce dernier réclamait des explications.

Gibbs s'assit devant son ordinateur. Le petit bracelet en scoubidou n'avait pas changé de place, à cet instant il se sentit seul, abandonné, comme Tony : incompris.

Il ouvrit sa messagerie.

« Si jamais ils ont oublié de m'envoyer les rapports je les… »

Mais non ; Randall veillait…

Lorsque Connie Joris vint le trouver pour lui demander comment c'était passé la fin d'après-midi, il répondit : vous êtes parfaitement au courant. Hors de la vue de Tony ils pouvaient se permettre ces affrontements. L'infirmière secoua la tête puis retourna à ses occupations.

Le plateau repas du soir revint à peine entamé, perturbé Tony refusait de manger, même de prendre ses médicaments.

La faim rattrapa Gibbs rapidement, il jeta un œil sur la part de pizza qu'il avait détournée, elle avait un arrière goût, celui de la défaite, de l'impuissance. Il décida de la jeter.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à lire les rapports. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration il sortit de l'hôpital et téléphona à ses agents.

« Oui… »

« McGee j'ai besoin de renseignements. »

« Bien sur, sur quoi ? »

« Renseignez-vous au sujet d'une certaine Connie Joris. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? »

« Tout ce que vous trouverez. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« McGee ! »

« Oui patron. »

« C'est prioritaire. »

La neige avait cessé de tomber. Gibbs se mit en marche insensible au froid et à l'humidité. Il entra dans un bar, prit un café et une part de tarte il fut tenté d'en prendre une seconde pour son agent, mais quel dessert ce dernier aimait-il ? Il s'aperçu alors qu'après toutes ces années à travailler côte à côte il ne le connaissait pas si bien. Il opta pour une part de tarte aux noix.

Il reprit doucement le chemin de l'hôpital.

Sur son bureau les médicaments que Tony avait refusé de prendre, était-ce un appel au secours ?

Il n'oubliait pas qu'une enquête piétinait. Dans le pire des cas, il restait moins de 5 jours pour des réponses ; il était hors de question que son agent soit questionné officiellement dans ce laps de temps.

Dans le meilleur scénario, Tony étant le seul témoin, il ne tarderait pas à être interrogé dès que sa santé mentale le permettait. Il devrait le préparer, Il était conscient également que ce jour-là son agent lui « échapperait » le temps de l'enquête. Les mois, les semaines, les jours, même les heures, qui suivraient s'annonçaient difficiles.

Pourtant il devait absolument renouer le dialogue afin de pouvoir gérer l' « après Tony », tant de manière professionnelle que personnelle.

Il tenta un moment de se mettre à sa place, il renonça rapidement, ils étaient si différents, mais parfois terriblement proches également.

La mémoire de Tony avait ouvert une brèche à lui de découvrir comment l'exploiter.

Qu'elle position devait-il adopter ? Devait-il renoncer à l'aider ? Pouvait-il le raisonner ? Quelle serait la réaction des autres membres de l'équipe si Tony décidait de les rejeter également ?

Il se mit une claque retentissante, celle-là il la méritait. Il devait réagir, les médicaments dans une main, la part de tarte dans l'autre il prit résolument la direction de la chambre de son agent, il était presque 21h00.

--

Flash back

**Lorsque Gibbs rentra ce soir-là dans son sous-sol quelque chose avait changé, pourtant tout était à sa place, et son bateau n'était pas encore prêt à prendre le large, son instinct lui disait « fais attention », aussi ne fut-il pas vraiment surpris lorsque qu'un « couteau de commando » se posa sur sa gorge.**

**« Il parait que vous me cherchiez ?... »**

**La voix était déformée, rauque, pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'identifier.**

**L'homme aurait voulu le tuer ce serait déjà fait.**

Instinctivement l'ex-marines se débattit, la pression sur sa gorge se précisa, il ressentit une violente brûlure.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Beaucoup de gens pouvaient lui rendre visite ainsi, pourtant un seul, ou plutôt plusieurs noms mais une seule affaire, justifiait une telle intrusion en son domicile.

Kaddour l'aurait déjà tué.

« Qui êtez-vous ? Lyes Nasir ou Carrington ? »

« Comment va-t-il ?»

«Il est vivant.»

« J'ai des informations à échanger.»

« Elles ne m'intéressent pas. »

« Je demande peu.»

«Je ne marchande pas avec des terroristes.»

« Nous avions un complice à Béthesda il s'appelle Carl Stevens. »

« Nous le soupçonnons déjà.. »

« Kaddour efface toute trace, si jamais il sait que je vous ai parlé… Carrington a disparu.»

« Vous craignez pour votre vie ? Vous demandez ma protection ?»

« … »

« Comment Kaddour vous a-t-il recruté ? »

« J'étais le meilleur ami de son fils. J'étais à Quantico en 1995, j'ai participé aux recherches. Mark Darren était coupable. »

« Vous n'allez pas refaire le procès ? »

L'homme à présent découvert parlait normalement.

« A mes yeux vous l'étiez également. Quand Kamel m'a proposé de venger son fils, je n'ai pas hésité.»

« Bravo ! Jolis principes pour un soldat ; faire sauter le NCIS. »

« J'ignorai ce qu'il avait réellement en tête, qu'il s'attaquerait à Tony. »

«Quelle différence ? Pour moi une vie est une vie Avec 4 kg de C4 que pensiez-vous faire ? Des châteaux de sable ? »

« J'aurai dû refuser.»

« Un terroriste ayant des scrupules ? »

« Ne jouez pas avec le feu. »

Il se claqua mentalement, avait-il perdu la tête de braver cet homme tenant sa vie entre ses mains ?

La pression de ces dernières semaines commençait à s'évacuer, il devait cracher son impuissance et frustration à quelqu'un, même si cela était la dernière chose qu'il ferait en ce monde… Expliquer à tous que le fait de s'en prendre au NCIS ne resterait pas impuni.

« Dites-le aux familles des victimes, à Tony, venez le voir, observez-le, vous verrez ce que vous lui avez fait.»

« Vous venez de dire… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit.»

« Je n'ai rien pu faire, un seul faux pas de ma part, et j'étais un homme mort. »

« De nombreuses zones d'ombres persistent sur ce qui c'est passé réellement à Trumell coast, cela nous aiderait de les connaître. »

«Je ne peux rien pour vous, je dois protéger les miens, les mettre en sécurité, un jour peut-être… »

« Ce sera trop tard… pour tous ceux qui sont mêlés de prés ou de loin à cette affaire.»

--


	17. Chapter 13e

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre patience.

--

--

Lyes Nasir lui avait bien fait comprendre que d'un seul coup il l'aurait tué, mais il n'était pas venu pour cela. Le terroriste était parti discrètement, non sans lui avoir glissé un papier, un numéro de téléphone.

Il demandait du temps, tout le monde lui demandait du temps. Le seul qui en manquait : Tony ; lui son patron, son Boss devait faire avec, non, plutôt sans.

Formann le salua de la tête, puis ouvrit la porte.

--

Gibbs s'était assoupi, il se réveilla en sursaut, vérifia l'heure 05h35. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, pourtant les couloirs demeuraient silencieux, mais alors quoi ? Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit : Tony.

Son sixième sens l'avait alerté. Il se précipita dans la chambre.

Tony allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos, respirait rapidement et par saccades, les doigts demi-fléchis, serrés les uns contre les autres, Gibbs appuya immédiatement sur le bouton d'alarme. Il se sentait impuissant face à l'agonie programmée.

« Tony ce n'est rien, calme toi. C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? »

Il devait agir rapidement. Il forma, de ses deux mains, une coquille fermée devant la bouche et le nez du malade, le forçant ainsi à ré aspirer une partie du gaz carbonique, lui-même respirant profondément afin que le blessé s'aligne sur sa respiration et se calme.

Après un laps de temps qui lui parut interminable, le personnel médical fit irruption dans la pièce, immédiatement ils le poussèrent dehors.

« Laissez-nous on prend le relais. »

Les minutes parurent des heures. Il vérifia l'heure 05h47.

Enfin les hommes « en blanc » sortirent de la chambre. Un jeune médecin de détacha du groupe.

« Monsieur Gibbs je présume ? »

« Oui ! Comment va-t-il ? »

« Nous l'avons placé sous sédatif, il dort, la crise de tétanie est passée. »

«Merci. »

« Nous lui avons fait une prise de sang afin d'en déterminer la cause. Nous aurons les résultats dans la matinée. »

Jusqu'à cet instant il avait cru sans vraiment y croire que son agent s'en sortirait, mais la mort l'avait rattrapé.

« Je… »

« Vous pouvez rester près de lui. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission. »

Le médecin recula sous le ton agressif.

« Vous lui avez probablement sauvé la vie. »

Pour Tony c'était la dernière ligne droite, il ne se réveilla pas de la matinée, parfois son corps était secoué de tremblements, bientôt il tomberait dans le coma, seule consolation : il ne souffrirait pas. Gibbs aurait pu regagner sa « chambre », mais il préféra rester auprès de son agent, par respect. Un peu avant 11h00 il composa un numéro de téléphone.

« Ici docteur Mallard. »

« Ducky… je… c'est la fin. »

« Oh Jethro. Je suis désolé.»

« Il ne s'est pas réveillé. » Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de rentrer dans les détails.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine… je préfère rester seul. »

« Je comprends. »

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent en même temps, pas besoin de longs discours ; tout était dit.

--

Flash back

Quand Gibbs entra dans la chambre, Tony était assis sur le lit, tournant le dos à la porte.

« Tony ! »

L'interpellé ne bougea point.

« Ce n'est pas en m'ignorant, que tu règleras tes problèmes. »

« J'ai pas. »

« Que penses-tu faire ici dans cette pièce, enf…, sans pouvoir sortir ?»

« Sais pas. »

« Ne parles pas comme un bébé. »

« Veux pas.»

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, tu es viré. »

Tony tourna enfin la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux avaient à nouveau changé d'expression, il cherchait à comprendre.

« Tu… ne… peux pas. »

« Je voudrai bien savoir pourquoi ? »

« Je… ne… suis plus… » Il cherchait ses mots. « Oublié… tombe. »

CLAC

« Aie ! »

« Tu l'as senti celle-là ? »

« … »

« Moi je te dis que tu es vivant. Personne ne t'a oublié.»

Gibbs lui tendit la tarte et les médicaments.

« Je suis encore ton patron et tu vas me prendre ces médicaments. »

« Non ! »

« DiNozzo ! »

Tony sursauta comme piqué par une guêpe, puis reprit sa place initiale. Gibbs attendit quelques instants puis alors il entendit des sanglots. Il fit le tour du lit puis s'accroupit face à son agent.

« Tony ! Non. Je n'ai pas voulu crier. Je veux juste comprendre. Connaître la vérité.»

« Moi aussi. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tu es qui ? »

--

La suite très rapidement, peut-être même demain, car je devine votre impatience.


	18. Chapter 13f

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

Hors de question de tuer Tony, mais je me suis dit que « vivre la situation » en direct, les angoisses de Gibbs donnait un peu de piquant, comme j'espère enchaîner les chapitres suivants assez rapidement je pense pouvoir me permettre cette petite fantaisie.

--

Chapitre 13f

--

Perdu dans ses pensées Gibbs n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Le Docteur Hanson s'approcha doucement, suivi comme son ombre par Connie Joris.

« Agent Gibbs. »

Il sursauta, puis réalisa où il se trouvait, se remémora les derniers évènements.

« Docteur ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai été prévenu de la situation, les derniers résultats de l'analyse de sang viennent de me parvenir. »

« … »

« Je suppose que vous voudriez les connaître ? »

« … »

Le docteur fit une intra-veineuse à Tony.

« Voilà tout va rapidement rentrer dans l'ordre, ses crises vont disparaître. Il devrait se réveiller dans… » Il vérifia sa montre. « Disons deux heures…»

« Mais que ? »

« Il a prit ses médicaments hier soir ? »

« Oui, plus ou moins, pas tous…, je n'en sais rien.»

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Gibbs fixa un instant le lit.

« Nous avons parlé, moi surtout. Il ne souhaitait pas dormir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne voulait pas se réveiller en ayant tout oublié. Il m'a… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Sa crise de tétanie provient d'une hyperventilation, provoquée par de l'anxiété. »

« Au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Oui s'il n'a pas prit ses médicaments correctement ! Il était comme en état de manque.»

« Vous voulez dire qu'il va aller mieux ? »

CLAC

« Aïe. »

« Tu sais Jethro parfois je me demande qui tient de qui. Lequel de vous deux a déteint sur l'autre.

« La prochaine fois Ducky, tu es… »

« Oui c'est cela. » Ducky se rapprocha de Hanson et tendit la main pour prendre le papier. Il vérifia les résultats rapidement.

« Vous écartez un cas d'hypocalcémie ? »

« Son taux de calcium sanguin est juste un peu en-dessous de la normale. Pour l'instant le stabiliser ne servirait pas à grand-chose.»

« Il devra suivre un traitement à vie ? »

« Non agent Gibbs, mais Tony va devoir apprendre à respirer différemment, et faire de la rééducation respiratoire. Si ses crises devenaient chroniques il doit pouvoir y faire face seul, des personnes compétentes ne seront pas toujours là pour lui venir en aide. »

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« C'est encore trop tôt, ce que vous avez fait ce matin est très bien, il a réagit à votre voix. Ses progrès sont encourageants, il n'est pas totalement exclu qu'il puisse revenir un jour à une vie normale. »

Cette dernière phrase mit longtemps à parvenir au cerveau de Gibbs. Il observa Ducky soulagé, Hanson qui vérifiait les constantes vitales de Tony, les notant soigneusement sur une fiche. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Jethro ! Ce que le docteur veut dire, c'est que Tony ne mourra pas d'un empoisonnement issu des secrétions d'un crapaud très rare qui vit au Pérou. »

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui il se rattrapa in-extrémis à la table.

Connie Jorie profita de ce moment de flottement pour s'absenter.

« Mais comment ? En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Les deux médecins s'observaient en silence. Oui évidemment qu'ils en étaient sûrs.

« Jethro ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait un vrai repas.»

Il ne s'en souvenait pas, il eut soudainement très faim. Revenu à un niveau de stress correct son estomac se rappelait à lui.

« Descendons à la cafétéria. »

« Non Ducky je veux être là quand il se réveillera. »

« Si tu tombes malade à ton tour tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité.»

« Le docteur Mallard n'a pas tord agent Gibbs, de plus il serait souhaitable que Tony se réveille dans sa chambre tout seul. Revenez plus tard. L'infirmière Joris ou moi-même vous tiendrions au courant.»

Gibbs vérifia sa montre 13h30, ils avaient le temps de manger quelque chose et de revenir plus tard. De toute façon son équipe ne rentrerait pas à Washington avant 19h00.

«Allons-y Ducky. » Puis s'adressant au docteur Hanson : « Je serai dans la pièce à côté. »

--

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient à la cafétéria. Leur discussion tournait autour de tout et de rien. Gibbs regardait toutes les minutes sa montre, non seulement le temps semblait ne pas avancer, mais en plus reculait.

« Ne soit pas inquiet Jethro tout se passera bien. »

« Je sais ; j'ai confiance en vous. »

« Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? »

« De l'inconnue. »

« Il ou ella a un nom ? »

« Connie Joris. »

« L'infirmière ? »

« Tu en connais une autre. »

« Peut-être que dans ma jeunesse j'ai con… »

« Ducky ! »

« Pardon. Oui bien sur. Elle me semble avoir un comportement étrange. Tu aurais dû… »

« McGee enquête déjà sur elle.»

« Enfin je te retrouve. Ce n'est pas que… »

« Ducky parfois je me demande pourquoi tu fais toujours partie de mon équipe ? »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son ton, juste un peu de défis.

« CELLE du NCIS dont le directeur et Jenny Sheppard. »

Gibbs observa son ami, même après toutes ces années, cette nuit il n'avait composé qu'un numéro de téléphone.

« Mon amie pourrait… »

« Non Ducky c'est dimanche. »

--

J'avais promis…

Libre à vous maintenant de choisir jusqu'à lundi soir un grand chapitre, ou tout plein de petits.

Un suspense se lève, un autre fait son apparition.


	19. Chapter 14

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Chapitre 14

--

« Jethro tu vas finir par me rendre nerveux. »

Il arrêta de frapper son stylo sur la table, enleva le capuchon, le remit, ainsi de suite.

« Tu devrais te mettre à fumer. »

Le regard qu'il lui jeta n'avait plus rien d'amical.

« Peut-être que non après tout. »

Il était 16h45, Hanson et l'infirmière était dans la chambre depuis une demi-heure, et n'étaient pas encore ressortis.

Il se leva, commença à faire les cent pas.

« Je suis sur que les jeunes pères lors de la naissance de leur premier bébé sont moins nerveux. »

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? »

« Que de rester près d'un ami qui a besoin de mon aide ? Sacrifier mon dimanche ? Pas vraiment non. »

« Excuses-moi je suis injuste. »

« Tu es inquiet c'est normal. Moi aussi.»

« Il commence à se souvenir.»

« C'est bon signe. »

Un voile de tristesse passa furtivement dans le regard de Gibbs.

« Il m'a demandé qui j'étais. »

« Compare sa mémoire à un puzzle, il vient d'ouvrir la boîte en carton, le sachet plastique. Il commence à découvrir les pièces une par une, tu en fais partie, il en est conscient, il cherche simplement à trouver où est ta place. »

« Il le sait, il m'a accusé de lui avoir fait du mal, d'être responsable de son état. »

« Il a tort, tu le sais. »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du docteur Hanson.

« Il va bien il est réveillé. »

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Juste quelques minutes il doit se reposer. Il répète le mot promesse. Cela a une signification pour vous ? »

Gibbs eut un petit sourire en coin. Ramassa le scoubidou sur la table, et prit la direction de la chambre de son agent.

Tony allongé sur le dos, semblait dormir. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme régulier de sa respiration, doucement Gibbs lui souleva le poignet gauche et mit le petit bracelet.

« Je t'avais promis Tony que lorsque tu te réveillerais je te donnerai un cadeau. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je te fais celle de veiller sur toi, plus rien ne t'arrivera. »

« Ne fais pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire ? »

« Tu ne peux pas…» Et il se rendormit…

--

Lundii 28 janvier 2008-aux environs de 08h00

Le petit bracelet, arraché était jeté sur le lit. Comme pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue.

Tony avait raison, il ne devait pas faire de promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir.

Il remit le scoubidou dans sa poche, puis sortit de la pièce lentement.

Si personne n'avait voulut donner d'explications à Sandy, il lui en donnerait à lui, même si pour cela il devait les menacer…

--

Jenny Sheppard savait qu'il savait, et qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre, et encore moins de temps pour faire l'aller retour de Bethesda. En tout cas certainement plus que celui qu'il n'en mit réellement.

En attendant la « galopade » dans les escaliers, elle eut presque peur, elle sursauta lorsque la porte fut ouverte avec toute la violence dont Leroy Jethro Gibbs était capable.

« Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! »

« Ils sont sa famille. »

Elle lui tendit une lettre.

Gibbs ne lut que deux mots : Objet : **Démission**. Signature : **Anthony DiNozzo**

« Il a signé cette lettre de démission, on doit s'y plier, accepter sa décision. »

La signature était trop bien faite, surtout pour un homme qui utilisait sa main gauche pour écrire.

« Je refuse de le croire, être un agent spécial était toute sa vie. Tony n'était pas en mesure de prendre seul cette décision, sans m'en…, sans me voir.»

« Qui que ce soit ait décidé, si c'est pour son bien, j'accepte. »

« Tu avais déjà accepté le jour où tu as décidé de nommer Randall à sa place. »

« Tu es injuste : c'est faux. »

« Prouves-moi le contraire. Où est-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, de toute façon je ne te le dirais pas. Laisses-lui le temps.»

Gibbs s'avança menaçant. Il savait au fond de lui que Tony n'était pas bien. Qu'un jour il exigerait des réponses, et que ceux qui étaient avec lui ne sauraient apporter.

« Je le retrouverai. »

« Ne compte par sur l'aide du NCIS, en tout cas. »

« Bien, parfait, tu auras ma lettre sur ton bureau dans une heure. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, il ne détourna pas le regard.

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois.

« Je la refuserai. »

Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer, la famille de Tony était riche et puissante, même Bethesda, même le docteur Hanson n'avait pas pu résister à l'injonction du tribunal de « rendre » l'agent DiNozzo aux siens.

Elle avait pensé à tort que la lettre de démission atténuerait la colère de Gibbs.

« Combien ont-ils payé ton silence ? »

Elle en demeura bouche bée.

« Comment oses-tu ? »

« Tony est l'un des nôtres je ne le laisserai pas tomber. »

« Ta devise ne fera pas le poids face à eux.»

« Personne ne m'arrêtera. »

« Jethro tu ignores à qui tu t'attaques !»

« Et eux, à qui ils ont à faire. »

« Sois prudent, Kamel Kaddour a perdu sa trace, ne le mènes pas à lui. »

En 4 enjambées il avait traversé la pièce, et quittait le bureau.

--

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement.

Chaque fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, les regards déviaient dans sa direction, pensant apercevoir Tony DiNozzo. Le temps passait, il devenait évident qu'ils ne le reverraient pas

Gibbs devenait de plus en plus irritable. Malgré ses recherches et investigations, la destination « finale » de son ex-agent lui demeurait inaccessible.

Tony était à présent un homme seul face à son destin.

--

Prochain chapitre flash-back sur ce qui s'est passé entre ce dimanche soir et ce lundi matin.


	20. Chapter 15

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Dans ma précipitation j'avais oublié une partie l'importante, bon c'est relatif, aussi un indice crucial, si je ne modifie pas ce chapitre je ne retrouverai plus l'occasion d'en parler.

**Flash b****ack NCIS :**

Washington : dimanche 27 janvier 2008 : 18h30

Gibbs était rentré depuis une trentaine de minutes, et déjà il en était à son second café, McGee venait de téléphoner pour l'avertir qu'ils entraient dans la ville.

Ducky et Abby leur avait envoyé toutes les conclusions au fur et à mesure de leurs découvertes.

Ils avaient trouvé un suspect, confondu par des empreintes retrouvées sur un verre dans la chambre. Décidément Marie Gaylord recevait beaucoup. Ce dernier sans alibi clamait son innocence, mais ils avaient trouvé dans son appartement le jeu de carte de 7 familles, dont il manquait la mère.

Malgré tout Randall n'était pas satisfait, cela faisait 5 ans que des meurtres en séries avaient lieu sur le territoire américain, avec un seul lien le poker, et des jeux de cartes. Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière tous ces meurtres.

Peu de temps après l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur les trois agents qui étaient en pleine discussion.

« Désolé Kate je ne suis pas convaincu. »

« Mais enfin Alan tout l'accuse. Et ne me servez pas le refrain « preuves indirectes ».

« Je vais continuer mes recherches. Comme je vous l'ai dit je veux anticiper le prochain meurtre. »

« C'est une affaire classée vous aurez du mal. »

« McGee n'a pas tort Randall, Moi par contre j'y vois deux autres raisons. La première c'est que le prochain meurtre ne concernera pas forcément un marine, et la seconde ; il est probable que vous ne ferez plus partie de l'équipe. »

Trois regards interrogateurs se fixèrent sur Gibbs.

« C'est encore trop tôt, mais le docteur de Tony a bon espoir. »

Gibbs n'en avait pas fini avec Randall.

« Abby a eut vos résultats, du travail que vous lui aviez donné avant de partir ?»

« Oui ! Justement je voulais vous en parler. »

« Alors ? Est-ce trop demander ce que c'était ? »

« Le squelette trouvé à l'Aquarium National de Washington est celui d'un homme que vous recherchiez : Carrington.»

Kate le regarda surprit.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous n'étiez pas encore là lorsque cela c'est produit. »

« J'ai mes sources. »

« Il en reste encore deux à trouver. »

« Trois Patron.

« Deux McGee : Kaddour, et Carl Stevens. Lyes Nasir n'est plus dangereux. »

« Bravo, heureusement que l'enquête vous a été retirée. »

L'homme du FBI s'approcha du bureau de Gibbs.

« Que faites-vous là Fornell ? »

« Vous mettre au courant pour Carrington, mais je vois que ce n'est plus la peine. »

Randall se dit que quitte à recevoir une claque autant l'avoir méritée.

« L'enquête sur l'explosion. Rien ne nous empêche de rechercher ceux qui en ont voulu à notre agent. »

« DiNozzo avait un frère et je n'étais pas au courant ? »

Gibbs fixa Fornell d'un air qui voulait en dire long. Un frère non ! Mais sûrement quelqu'un pour recevoir des claques à sa place.

A part cela le FBI et la CIA n'avaient guère avancé.

**Flash back : Bethesda **

Toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, à qui il demandait des explications, n'osaient pas le regarder en face. On lui interdisait même l'accès au local vidéo ; ils avaient des ordres.

Qui les avait donné ?

Où était Tony ? Le garde devant sa porte ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il était au bureau quand Sandy l'avait appelé. Elle avait fait un saut à l'hôpital afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Tony, elle avait trouvé la chambre dans le même état que lui. Le docteur Hanson n'était pas de service ce matin, et personne ne lui donnant d'explications, elle l'avait appelé pour le mettre au courant.

En y réfléchissant bien, lorsqu'il avait mentionné à Jenny Sheppard qu'il partait pour l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas réagit, comme si elle savait…

Alors qu'il repartait énergiquement en direction de la réception, un homme vint à sa rencontre.

Gibbs ne l'avait jamais encore rencontré.

« Agent Gibbs ! Je présume. »

« C'est exact. »

« Je me présente docteur Edward Gibson. »

Il tendit une main qui se voulait amicale, mais son regard austère le trahissait, Gibbs refusa il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en « formalités ».

« Je veux des explications, où se trouve l'agent Anthony DiNozzo. »

« Je vais vous en parler, allons dans mon bureau nous serons plus à l'aise. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans une pièce très spacieuce. Gibson s'assit derrière un bureau très ancien, le dessus du meuble était recouvert de marbre. Tout dans la pièce respirait l'aisance. L'homme devait occuper un poste très important. Il pensait certainement déstabiliser l'agent très spécial, lui « clouer le bec », mais un Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne se laissait pas impressionner aussi facilement…

« Assez-vous je vous en prie. »

« Je veux avoir accès aux vidéos de la chambre. »

« Il n'y en a pas, elles ont été coupées. »

« Comment ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? »

Gibbs avait du mal à se contrôler, il serrait et desserrait les poings dans ses poches pour se calmer, mais en vain, le bracelet en caoutchouc omniprésent le gênait.

Gibson observa un instant l'homme debout devant lui, contourner ou cacher la vérité ne servirait à rien, il devait changer de tactique.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la famille de M. DiNozzo faisait le nécessaire pour le faire transférer dans une clinique privée : POUR SON BIEN. »

« … »

« Ils ont présenté tous les documents officiels. »

Gibson feuilleta un document « confidentiel » : COPIE.

« … »

« Une seule chose les retenait l'échéance … »

« Quelle échéance ? »

« Celle du 31 janvier, une fois levée, plus rien ne les arrêtait. »

« Peu de gens… Comment l'ont-il sut ? »

« Ils avaient un espion, qui leur transmettait tous les progrès, et difficultés de votre agent. » Gibson pâlit.

Un seul nom clignotait en lettres rouges dans l'esprit de Gibbs. Pas besoin de feu vert, lorsqu'il la retrouverait, elle avait intérêt à avoir numéroté ses abatis.

« Elle ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui… »

« Comment ? »

« Lorsqu'elle a remplacé l'autre infirmière. »

« Sandy ? »

Gibson feuilleta à nouveau le dossier.

« Oui. »

« Tout était calculé ? »

«Ils avaient en premier fait la proposition à la jeune femme que vous appelez Sandy. Elle avait refusé. »

Comment avaient-ils osé ! Mettre en danger la vie de Tony pour un challenge ?

« Ne me dites pas que l'indigestion qui a entraîné le départ de Sandy était provoquée ? »

« C'est vrai que cela a grandement facilité les choses. »

« … »

« Tout le monde, chaque chose a un prix Agent Gibbs. »

L'homme du NCIS n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient cette conversation ici ; à Béthesda.

« Espèce de salaud. »

« Agent Gibbs mesurez vos paroles. »

Sans aucun doute il s'agissait d'un enlèvement. Le cadeau de Sandy avait été arraché.

Tony s'était-il débattu ? Avait-il demandé de l'aide ? Pourquoi tant de hâte ? Que craignaient-ils ?

« Où se trouve cette clinique ? »

« Je ne suis pas habilité à vous le dévoiler. »

« Quand l'ont-ils emmené ? »

« Hier soir un peu après votre départ. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils coupé les vidéos ? Avaient-ils quelque chose à se reprocher ? »

Gibson baissa la tête, il y avait des moments ou le devoir de docteur lui pesait particulièrement comme cette veille au soir.

Des images qu'il préférait oublier. Des cris qui l'avaient obligé à se « boucher les oreilles », des reproches justifiées qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre… Hier il avait touché le fond, violé le serment d'Hypocrate.

« Ils ont agit dans l'intérêt de monsieur DiNozzo. Un jour il vous remerciera. »

« Qui tentez-vous de convaincre ? Vous ou moi ? »

--

**Retour au présent. **

L'ambiance au bureau devenait de plus en plus tendue. Gibbs de plus en plus exigeant, seul Randall demeurait imperturbable.

MeGee était dans ses petits souliers, il se sentait responsable en partie de la « disparition » de Tony. S'il avait seulement… au lieu de… Prioritaire lui avait dit Gibbs, et il avait traîné les pieds, l'officielle prenant le pas sur l'officieux.

Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion LE PATRON lui rappelait son erreur directement ou indirectement. Et McGee ne réagissait pas, encaissant chaque remontrance : officiellement.

Abby avait perdu sa joie de vivre, son labo ne raisonnait plus de musiques assourdissantes.

Palmer pensait à demander sa mutation, tout comme McGee et Kate.

Ducky en avait même perdu la parole.

Malgré les nombreuses mises en garde du directeur à son encontre, Gibbs ne semblait pas disposé à changer son comportement, et faisait le vide autour de lui.

--

Mercredi 12 mars 2008 : 06h30

McGee déposa son rapport sur le bureau de son supérieur, ce dernier leva à peine les yeux.

« Il y a eut une panne dans le réseau informatique McGee ? »

« Non je ne crois pas patron. »

« J'attendais votre rapport hier soir. »

« C'est que… je… »

« La prochaine fois, vous êtes viré. » Cette phrase souvent dite, avait cette fois un air de réalité.

Le regard du jeune agent croisa celui de kate qui secoua la tête, puis observa Randall qui était passé déjà à autre chose. Après une hésitation, il ramassa une enveloppe sur son bureau et monta rapidement chez le directeur. Gibbs le suivit des yeux : imperturbable.

McGee tenait dans sa main une lettre de démission. Un poste correspondant à son profil venait d'être ouvert à la NSA ; il songeait sérieusement à postuler. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, il ne put avoir d'entretien, le directeur Sheppard recevant un visiteur.

Soulagé mais malgré tout déçu, le jeune agent descendit lentement les escaliers, et rejoignit sa place.

Dring, dring…

« Oui Gibbs… parfait… où cela… bien nous arrivons. »

Il raccrocha, prit son arme, la chargea, enfin il lança les clefs à Randall.

« Prenez vos affaires nous avons un cas. » Il jeta un regard glacial au bureau du bleu.

« … »

« Je viens patron. »

« Parfait. Je vois que vous faites encore partie de l'équipe. »

« … »

Encore une enquête de routine (comme toutes celles qu'ils traitaient depuis plusieurs semaines). Rien de bien excitant, l'équipe restait sur la touche.

Le directeur l'avait convoqué en fin d'après-midi, peu de temps avant il partit à la recherche de sa boisson préférée afin de préparer l' « affrontement ».

Au milieu des escaliers il croisa ses agents de terrain ; McGee détourna les yeux, Kate semblait fascinée par les marches, seul Randall le salua.

« Elle vous attends.»

Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Pourtant s'il avait fait un détour par le labo :

-la musique avait refait son apparition,

-en salle d'autopsie Ducky avait reprit ses monologues.

--

Gibbs passa sans un regard devant Cynthia, cette dernière eut à peine le temps de l'annoncer. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée, comme à son habitude.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard attiré par la forme qui se tenait en contre jour, et lui tournait le dos. Une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas oubliée…

« Assieds-toi Jethro nous avons à parler. »

Il stoppa net dans son élan d' « exploser ».

Quelle attitude devait-il avoir ?

Tout ce qui le hantait depuis plusieurs semaines, était là, devant lui, demandant comme un défi sa réaction.

Quel était l'objet de sa présence ? Scrupules ? Excuses ? Il devait savoir que c'était un geste de faiblesse.

Le pardon ? Gibbs ne le demandait jamais, et surtout ne l'accordait pas souvent, même si en cet instant précis il lui en coûtait beaucoup.

--

La partie concernant le départ de Tony de Béthesda fera d'un flash back plus tard, et alors vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je la garde « sous le coude » comme quelques énigmes qui vont trouver leur « utilité » rapidement. ; dans ce volet ou le suivant.


	21. Chapter 16

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Chapitre 16

--

L' « inconnu » se retourna.

Il était devant les yeux de Gibbs ; portant le même costume qu'à leur seule et unique rencontre.

L'homme du NCIS s'en souvenait fort bien, en plus d'un mois il avait apprit à haïr Ricky Zani.

Pour ce qu'il avait fait et laissé derrière lui. Il résista à l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour se présenter à eux. ; et cette raison avait un nom : DiNozzo.

Le directeur et l'italien se jetaient des regards inquiets qui ne lui échappèrent pas.

Avec une lenteur calculée Gibbs recula un fauteuil, et s'assit nonchalamment dessus, finalement il croisa ses jambes, et tira sur le pli de son pantalon. Jenny Sheppard détestait quand il se comportait ainsi. Tout cela ne n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je pense que tu te souviens de l'oncle de DiNozzo. ?»

« Vaguement. » Il parlait d'un ton volontairement désinvolte, le même qu'il utilisait en salle d'interrogatoire lorsqu'il savait que la personne en face de lui était coupable, et qu'il attendait pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

Elle avait envie de lui cracher à la figure « menteur ». Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Zani fit le tour du bureau pour saluer le nouveau venu. Mais lorsqu'il qu'il croisa son regard ; il stoppa net, et opéra un repli stratégique en se plaçant derrière le siège du directeur.

L'expression dans les yeux de Gibbs ne changea pas, il eut juste un petit rictus, qui n'échappa pas à Jenny Sheppard. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rigoler.

« Monsieur Zani a un souci avec DiNozzo, il vient solliciter notre aide. »

« … »

« Jethro ! Tu m'entends. »

« Parfaitement directeur. »

« Donc je disais… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de répéter, je ne suis pas sourd.»

« Aide que j'ai décidé de la lui accorder, compte tenu des circonstances, et pour le bien de tous. »

« Sans m'en parler ! »

« C'est fait maintenant. Ducky est au courant et m'approuve. »

« Kate, McGee et Randall également je suppose. »

Elle nota le rang de Randall, voulut ou non, ce n'était pas sa place.

« Randall, Kate et McGee ? Non je les ai convoqué pour autre chose. »

« Pourrais-je en connaître la raison ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat. »

Zani semblait avoir reprit quelques couleurs.

« Avant de venir nous avons prit contact avec le docteur Hanson, il pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Que se passe-t-il exactement avec Tony. »

« Je n'ai pas les compétences médicales pour vous en parler. »

« Oui mais vous aviez celles de le retirer de Béthesda.»

Cela faisait des semaines que Gibbs attendait cet affrontement. Il jeta sur la table le bracelet en plastique sur la table.

Zani pâlit à nouveau, et lui adressa la parole d'une voix hésitante.

« Vous le gardez toujours sur vous ? »

« Comme des scrupules, mais au lieu de le mettre dans ma chaussure, je le garde dans ma poche. »

« Nous avons mal agit ce jour-là, je le reconnais. Pourtant pendant un moment tout allait bien. Parfois la médecine est impuissante, et nous sommes arrivés à ce point. Le fait de vous voir pourrait lui être bénéfique. »

« Je ne peux pas m'absenter, j'ai une équipe à diriger, des enquêtes à mener. »

Jenny Sheppard observa son agent soigneusement, elle savait ce qu'il tentait. Tony était un « civil » à présent, rien ne pouvait obliger le NCIS à faire quoique ce soit. Gibbs avait sa fierté également, il n'avait pas accepté d'être mit à l'écart, ainsi. Il voulait quelque chose, et il l'obtiendrait.

« Randall va pendre la tête de l'équipe le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Agent Gibbs, je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle. »

Il devait être tombé bien bas, cet homme puissant, qui jouait avec les personnes comme des pions sur un échiquier, pour implorer ainsi son aide.

« J'ai un avion qui nous attends, dès que vous serez prêt… »

« J'accepte à deux conditions. »

« Accordées. »

« Vous ne savez même pas lesquelles. »

L'italien n'avait même pas hésité, et regardait le bracelet attentivement. Oui ! Bien sur.

« Je ferai le nécessaire pour qu'elle vienne avec nous. »

« Et la seconde… »

Jenny Sheppard sortit une feuille de son tiroir. La tendit à Zani, ce dernier l'a reconnu immédiatement.

Objet : **Démission**. Signature : **Anthony DiNozzo**, Sans un moment d'hésitation il la déchira. Puis il se tourna en direction de Gibbs.

« Vous êtes satisfait ? »

Le pourquoi du comment la lettre n'avait pas suivie le cheminement officiel, il s'en moquait éperdument.

« On peut dire cela. »

« Parfait plus rien ne nous barre le chemin. »

« Pas encore messieurs, j'ai également une condition. Je veux que deux agents de sécurité vous accompagnent. Je n'oublie pas la raison qui a amené DiNozzo là où il est.»

« Enfin Jenny… »

« Monsieur Zani pouvez-vous nous laissez un moment. »

« Je vous attends à votre bureau. »

Le directeur attendit qu'ils soient seuls.

« Je suis sérieuse Jethro, la menace Kaddour n'est pas encore totalement écartée. »

« Saurais-tu par hasard quelque chose dont tu as oublié de me parler ? »

« Je suis prudente uniquement. »

Mais son regard la trahissait, on y lisait l'incertitude et l'inquiétude.

--


	22. chapitre 17

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Chapitre 17

--

Jethro sortit du bureau du directeur et s'appuya un moment à la « rampe » pour observer son équipe, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Zani ; sans vergogne installé à son bureau, téléphonait sous le regard courroucé de McGee. Kate quant à elle, se tenait derrière le fauteuil de Randall, dans la parfaite position d'une personne fomentant un complot. La jeune femme « sentant » une paire d'yeux dans son dos, leva la tête, Dès qu'elle aperçut son patron elle dit un dernier mot à son coéquipier et regagna sa place en silence.

Gibbs descendit lentement les escaliers, et fit un crochet avant de se diriger à son bureau.

« Quelque chose que je devrai savoir Kate ? »

« Non ! » Elle avait répondu trop vite, suscitant la curiosité de son patron.

« Cela concerne l'affaire en cours ? »

« Je… »

« Vous serez parti longtemps patron ? »

Le Bleu s'était rapproché à son tour, quittant un moment son « poste d'observation. »

« Je n'en sais rien McGee. Cela ne dépend pas de moi. »

« Ce ne sera plus pareil sans toi. »

Jamais son équipe n'avait fonctionné en roue libre. Tony ou lui-même ne s'absentait jamais en même temps.

Randall aurait pu se sentir en difficulté devant le manque évident de confiance de ses nouveaux coéquipiers, mais il n'en était rien.

« Prenez votre temps. Je maîtrise la situation. »

Gibbs se retourna et fit face à celui qui devenait le Boss à présent. Sur son bureau un nouveau dossier.  
Randall ne le referma pas, son « supérieur » ne possédant pas encore le don de pouvoir lire à l'envers.

« Une affaire passionnante ?»

« Peut-être, elle va nous sortir de l'ornière dans laquelle nous étions depuis plusieurs semaines. »

Kate et McGee en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Gibbs jeta un regard méchant en direction du bureau qu'il venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant. Il pensa : « Elle profite de mon départ, pour le tester et me remplacer. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je prendrai soin de votre équipe. »

« Randall ce n'est ni la mienne, ni la vôtre, mais la sienne. »

Pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait.

Jenny Sheppard descendit les marches à son tour et se dirigea vers Zani. Et lui tendit un dossier.

« Ceci vient d'arriver pour vous sur mon fax. J'ai fait le nécessaire.»

« Merci madame le directeur. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les deux leaders.

L'italien prit la parole.

« Tout est réglé pour la jeune femme. Elle nous attend dans une heure, ensuite nous passerons voir le docteur Hanson. Notre avion décollera demain matin. Vous avez le temps de régler quelques affaires, avant que nous partions. »

Gibbs eut un regard las, fixa Randall et Jenny puis annonça.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, ici tout est réglé. Je suis à votre disposition dans quelques minutes. » Tout le monde reprit ses occupations. Kate et McGee remontèrent à leurs bureaux peu avant leur départ, les « au revoir » furent assez froids. Gibbs ressentant l'impression d'être viré, plutôt que de partir en mission. Il se reprit rapidement, son esprit ne devant désormais être occupé que par une seule chose : Tony.

--

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Jenny convoqua la nouvelle équipe dans son bureau.

Le directeur s'adressait directement à Randall, désireuse de l'asseoir dans ses fonctions rapidement, sans contestation de ses subalternes.

« Pensez-vous qu'il se soit douté de quelque chose ? Oui évidemment. »

« Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les évènements. »

« Moi non plus. L'éloigner était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« S'il avait refusé ? »

« Randall ! Il y a suffisamment de bureaux NCIS à travers le monde, des enquêtes sur notre territoire, qui me permettent de le tenir éloigner le temps de cette délicate affaire. »

« Il y aura une enquête interne ? »

« Je ferai tout pour qu'il n'y en ait pas.»

« Kaddour ? »

« Oui agent Todd, pour moi il ne fait aucun doute, il est derrière tout cela. »

McGee était des plus sceptiques.

« Comment prouver qu'il était à Washington ce jour-là, alors qu'il est recherché sans succès depuis des semaines ? »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai assuré le FBI et la police locale de notre entière collaboration. Fornell va venir demain matin. Ce sera tout. »

Le bureau se vida rapidement.

Randall s'assit à son bureau, il était parfaitement conscient des dissensions au sein de l'équipe ces dernières semaines, des rumeurs de démission et de mutation.

Il voulait avoir une équipe soudée autour de lui. Aussi il convoqua tout le monde au labo.

--

Peu avant l'heure prévue tout le monde était là. Seuls Kate et McGee étaient au courant du motif de la réunion, Abby et Ducky étaient curieux, Palmer inquiet car on l'invitait rarement.

Randall prit une grande inspiration, et entra dans le labo.

« Vous devez être au courant que l'agent Gibbs est absent pour une période indéterminée, je prends la tête de l'équipe. »

Un mur de silence lui répondit. Randall tendit un rapport d'autopsie à Ducky.

« Nous allons mener une enquête conjointe avec le FBI et la police locale. C'est au sujet d'un corps qui a été retrouvé il y a une semaine dans la rivière Anacostia, en aval de notre bâtiment. Il a été déterminé récemment que le corps venait d'environ 400 mètres en amont. La femme âgée d'environ 30 ans s'appelait Hélène Staford et travaillait comme indépendante dans un bar tout près d'ici : « Le Loustic. ». L'autopsie a démontré qu'elle présentait des traces de violences physiques et… »

« En quoi cela concerne-t-il le NCIS ? »

« Abby... »

« Je reprends, il semblerait qu'elle ait été violée. Sa mort remontrait au jeudi 24 janvier 2008 probablement entre 22h30 et 01h00 du matin. Votre avis Ducky ? »

« Compte tenu de ce rapport je pense que l'estimation est juste. Il semble que son taux d'alcool était très élevé.»

« Merci docteur. »

« Bien sur il faudrait vérifier. »

«Peu de temps avant sa mort elle a eut une altercation assez violente avec un client occasionnel. »

« Du bar ? Ou d'elle-même ? »

« Abby, tais-toi ? »

« Je me renseigne McGee, où est le mal ? »

Kate en avait mare de ces interruptions.

« Abby la ferme ! »

« Ce client a été formellement identifié : il s'agit de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. »

Ducky en lâcha le rapport d'autopsie qu'il tenait en main, et le caff-pow d'Abby atterrit dans des éclaboussures sur le sol.

« Alors là on est mal, on est vraiment mal ! »

--

Si vous remontez dans l'histoire, chronologiquement l'altercation a eut vraiment lieu, il y a un paragraphe dessus. Cette enquête était prévue. Exactement là où elle est.

Prochain chapitre suite de ce qui s'est passé au labo, l'enquête, et les retrouvailles avec Tony.


	23. Chapter 18

LA RENNAISSANCE DE TONY

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews

--

Chapitre 18

--

La jeune gothique tournoyait dans son labo en répétant la phrase, plusieurs fois. Puis elle stoppa brusquement, en face de son ami et le pointa du doigt.

« Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. »

«Abby je… » Elle fit demi-tour et continua son manège.

« Oh mon dieu Gibbs n'est pas allé voir Tony il s'est enfuit. Il est peut être… Mais non ce n'est pas possible… Il y a une erreur, forcément une erreur. Restons positive, tachons de rester positive. »

Enfin Abby se calma, s'approcha d'un de ses écrans, et commença à chercher.

Randall s'approcha doucement de McGee.

« Dites vous qui la connaissez bien, il existe un bouton pause ? »

« Croyez-moi… patron ! S'il y en avait un je l'aurai trouvé depuis longtemps. »

La remarque fit sourire Randall, il décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Pas plus le FBI, que les locaux ne pense que Gibbs puissent être impliqué, nous resterons dans cette optique jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je ne veux pas que par des gestes inconsidérés, des dissimulations, même déformation de preuves, vous mettiez en cause cet état de fait. Et je m'adresse à vous tous. Je sais que nous traversons des moments difficiles, je dois savoir si je peux compter sur chacun d'entre vous. Je veux le savoir maintenant, pas dans deux jours. Selon vos aspirations vous serez mutez provisoirement, ou définitivement. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Après un dernier clic, Abby se retourna.

« Waouh, vous m'impressionnez on aurait presque dit Gibbs. »

Ducky ramassa les feuilles tombées.

« Ce rapport est très succinct, pensez-vous que… »

« Tous les échantillons, prélèvements, analyses sont à votre entière disposition. Même le corps, bien que dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve… »

« De toute façon, nous devrons reprendre tout à zéro, ce ne sont que des locaux. Ils ne sont pas aussi bien équipés que nous. Bonjour les cartons d'indices. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose Randall.»

« Laquelle Abby ? »

« Pas de nouveaux assistants. »

« Etroite collaboration, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. »

« Alors je refuse. »

« Abby… »

« Je plaisante voyons Kate bien sur que je suis avec vous. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de Palmer qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, il travaillait avec Ducky donc forcément…

« Et vous Palmer vous n'avez rien à dire ? » Il sursauta étonné que Randall lui demande son avis.

« Je comprend que nous travaillons avec les locaux, mais le FBI ?»

« Au moment où le meurtre a été commis, nous venions d'être déchargé de l'affaire Kaddour, Fornell n'écarte pas la possibilité que les deux affaires soient reliées. Mais cela reste une éventualité pas plus.»

« Alors j'accepte ; pour retrouver ceux qui ont fait du mal à Tony. »

« Parfait. Juste une dernière chose, Gibbs ne doit pas être tenu au courant… pour l'instant. Si vous n'avez pas de travail en cours vous pouvez partir. »

« Vu l'heure qu'il est, c'est trop d'honneur… patron. »

« Abby… »

« Oui McGee ? »

« La ferme. »

Sûr ce ; tout le monde se sépara.

Les trois agents de terrain remontèrent ensemble par l'ascenseur.

Kate n'avait rien de prévu ce soir-là, elle souhaitait se rendre utile.

« Dites Randall, si vous voulez je peux me charger des vidéos du jeudi soir, ici au NCIS, cela nous donnerait déjà un aperçu.»

« Ce n'est pas la peine, nous le savons déjà. Le patron du bar l'a formellement identifié, si l'estimation du jour et de l'heure est confirmée, Gibbs était bien sorti du bâtiment ce soir-là. J'ai déjà visionné moi-même les vidéos. »

A ce moment, si une bombe avait explosée dans l'ascenseur cela n'aurait pas eut plus d'effets…

--

Ricky Zani n'était pas un homme à s'excuser, ou demander, il exigeait tout simplement. Pourtant il s'était abaissé afin d'obtenir l'aide de Sandy via son supérieur, ainsi que du docteur Hanson. Bien entendu il faisait entièrement confiance aux médecins qui soignaient Tony, mais Gibbs demanderait certainement un autre avis, celui de quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance.

Le spécialiste en traumatologie cérébro-cranienne lisait attentivement le dossier médical que Zani lui avait apporté, conscient que trois paires d'yeux ne le quittaient pas, attendant son verdict.

« Tout cela n'est pas si mal. Je vois qu'il recommence à utiliser son bras et sa main droits, et enfin arrêté de faire ses traits. Comment avez-vous fait il y tenait beaucoup ?»

Zani baissa les yeux, coupable, c'était une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre, il s'en tira par une pirouette.

«C'est à son médecin qu'il faudrait demander. »

Gibbs était évidemment très curieux également, l'essentiel pour lui résidait dans le fait que Tony ait évolué. Pour l'instant il décida de se concentrer à autre chose.

«Quel est son problème alors ?»

«Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais Connie Joris s'en ait bien occupé. Quand il est arrivé à la clinique, il était complètement désorienté, affolé, elle était là, grâce à elle il a surmonté l'épreuve.»

Gibbs se souvenait bien de la dernière journée qu'il avait passé avec Tony.

« Il a fait d'autres crises ? »

«Oui ! Mais Tony a apprit à les maîtriser depuis. »

« Il n'aurait pas eut à le faire, si vous ne l'aviez pas enlevé ! Et vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui ! »

Sandy découvrait une facette du caractère de Gibbs qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à présent. Après le départ de Tony ils avaient continué à se fréquenter, prenant parfois un café. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'emporter. Elle se dit que cela commençait ainsi…

« Monsieur Zani le rapport n'est-il pas un peu exagéré ? »

« Non au contraire, malheureusement docteur. Vous comprenez notre problème ? »

Gibbs observait les deux hommes. Allaient-ils enfin lui dire ce qui n'allait pas avec Tony.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Vous allez me le dire oui ou non ? »

L'italien continua son « rapport ».

« Tony avait et a encore du mal à s'orienter dans le temps et dans l'espace, conséquence de son traumatisme cranio-cérébral, après un moment d'adaptation, il s'est, euh, disons stabilisé. La journée il était libre de ses mouvements, mais il ne participait et ne s'intéressait à rien. Il passait ses journées à la même place, regardant au dehors, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. »

« Ben voyons ! » Gibbs fulminait. Zani parlait de Tony au passé ?

«Il ne veut plus parler. Il est devenu de plus en plus capricieux, et surtout incontrôlable. Il nous arrive parfois d'être obligé d'avoir recours à la force.»

« Oh mon dieu ! » Sandy en était toute bouleversée, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire : pas « SON » Tony.

Gibbs se retenait de sauter à la gorge de Zani. Peut-être qu'il pouvait le faire, ils étaient dans un hôpital ; après tout. Quelque chose dans le regard du docteur indiquait que ce dernier mettrait du temps à appeler les secours.

« Il a tenté de se sauver deux fois déjà. »

« Vous pensez réellement que je serai d'une grande utilité ? »

« Son docteur semble le penser… compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé ici en janvier..»

Hanson avait terminé de lire la dernière page, il leva les yeux sur Zani, ce dernier eut froid dans le dos, il déglutit difficilement. Tous les protagonistes se fixèrent dans un silence « mortel ». Gibbs observait les deux hommes.

« Docteur puis-je avoir accès à ce dossier. »

Hanson le referma d'un coup sec, et montra la couverture à Gibbs : « confidentiel ».

Le soupir que poussa Zani dut s'entendre au moins jusqu'à Los Angeles.

--

Jeudi 13 mars 08h30

Dès que Randall eut la confirmation que l'avion de Gibbs avait décollé, il téléphona à Fornell.

Toute l'équipe, directeur compris attendait en salle de conférence.

Ducky travaillait déjà sur le corps, et Abby commençait ses premières analyses.

L'homme du FBI arriva accompagné de Derek Lewis, un inspecteur de police local. C'était un homme d'environ 35 ans. Il leur exposa les faits d'une façon précise, n'omettant aucun détail.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture du rapport les visages pâlissaient. Tout, des vidéos du NCIS, aux différents témoignages, à l'ADN trouvé sur un gilet, aux empreintes trouvées dans la chambre d'Hélène Staford, désignait un seul coupable. Gibbs avait bien été dans la chambre de la victime, la soirée précédent sa mort. Des coupables étaient en prison pour moins que cela. Ils pouvaient espérer juste une chose, que la date du décès de la jeune femme soit erronée, malheureusement Ducky l'avait confirmé.

Gibbs n'était certainement pas le genre d'homme à violer une femme, et à la tuer. A supposer qu'il l'ai fait il n'aurait jamais laissé d'indices aussi évidents. Le coup monté ne faisait aucun doute.

Par amitié Fornell s'était opposé à l'arrestation de Gibbs ; il lui devait bien cela.

L'inspecteur de police les scruta tour à tour.

« Je vous laisse une semaine. Après cela un mandat d'arrêt sera lancé contre l'agent Gibbs. »

Tous sursautèrent c'était bien trop court. Il est plus facile de trouver des preuves que d'en chercher.

La règle N°.. de Gibbs « **ne jamais croire aux coïncidences »** prenait là toute son importance.

McGee avait déjà une idée. Il commençait à connaître les coups tordus.

«Pourrions-nous avoir les vidéos du « Loustic », nous avons un second suspect potentiel. »

«Je suis au courrant, mais le FBI n'a rien trouvé. Une copie est dans le carton qui se trouve dans votre labo scientifique. »

--

Jeudi 13 mars 09h30

Gibbs connaissait enfin l'endroit où Tony se trouvait. Quelque part dans le Michigan, tout prés de Munising.

Ils avaient décollé d'un petit aéroport dans la banlieue de Washington, un peu moins de deux heures auparavant, et parcouru environ la moitié du trajet. Ils venaient de refaire le plein près de Cleveland.

Tout était planifié, deux voitures les attendraient à leur arrivée. Ils mangeraient en ville, ensuite après une

cinquantaine de kilomètres à travers la forêt ils atteindraient enfin leur destination, la Clinique Privée de River Lake.

A l'arrière de l'avion Sandy s'était assoupie, le visage appuyé contre le hublot. La soirée avait été riche en événements et la nuit assez courte.

Zani assit de l'autre côté du couloir essayait en vain d'entamer la conversation avec un Leroy Jethro Gibbs qui avait du mal à dissimuler son énervement.

Quant aux deux agents de sécurité ils occupaient les deux sièges de amis avait discuté une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il avait quitté le bon docteur sur une dernière recommandation

« Fais confiance à ton instinct, cela t'a toujours réussit jusqu'à présent. »

Ce à quoi il avait répondu :

« J'ai peur Ducky, peur de ce que je vais trouver là-bas. »

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître : Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait peur…

--

La Clinique Privée de River Lake se situait au beau milieu de Pictured Rocks National Lakeshore sur les rives du Little Beaver Lake.

Le bâtiment ressemblait à un petit château, il était entouré par un haut mur de deux mètres, ils y accédèrent par une lourde porte en fer forgé, ils suivirent un chemin fait de cailloux blancs, serpentant au milieu d'arbres caduques plusieurs fois centenaires.

Les deux véhicules passèrent un mur d'enceinte, et se garèrent sur le parking PRIVE, perpendiculairement à une aile du bâtiment. Le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'une immense baie vitrée à travers laquelle ils apercevaient quelques patients attablés. Sandy vérifia l'heure 15h50 probablement le goûter. Pas de Tony en vue.

Gibbs avait échafaudé plusieurs scénarios pour leurs « retrouvailles », même dans la pire des hypothèses, en aucun cas il n'était préparé à la scène qui allait suivre.

Après les formalités d'usage, Zani, Gibbs, et Sandy furent accompagnés dans la salle commune. C'était une pièce agréable et très colorée, si tant est que ce soit possible dans ce genre d'endroit. Un immense aquarium marin composait l'un des murs.

C'est alors que Gibbs aperçu une forme recroquevillée dans un coin, la tête entre les genoux, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il avança prudemment, et appela doucement.

« Tony ? »

Pas de réaction. Il recommença plus fort cette fois.

L'homme tourna un moment la tête dans sa direction, il rencontra des yeux clairs, éteints, inexpressifs. Gibbs s'accroupit et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son agent.

« Tony que t'ont-il fait ? »

Il sorti le bracelet de sa poche.

« Tony, donne-moi ta main. »

Devant le peu de coopération, il posa sa main sur celle de Tony, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le jeune homme poussa un hurlement, et mit immédiatement sa main dans le dos.

« Sandy ! Venez voir.»

La jeune femme s'approcha.

« Regardez son poignet. »

Le poignet de Tony portait des marques rouges, comme s'il avait été attaché.

« Il a aussi quelques cicatrices sur le dessus des doigts. »

Ils connaissaient tous deux pourquoi Tony utilisait à nouveau son bras droit, on l'avait tout simplement forcé. Gibbs se leva et marcha en direction de Zani, ce dernier crut qu'il allait le frapper et recula.

« Faites le nécessaire, je le ramène immédiatement à Washington. »

Alerté par le bruit quelqu'un les rejoignit.

« Agent Gibbs je présume. Je suis le docteur Anton Jarod, je m'occupe de Tony. »

« Vous êtes le responsable de son état ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas, le changer d'environnement serait catastrophique. Venez nous avons à parler. »

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau du docteur, laissant Sandy avec son « patient.»

Gibbs faisait confiance à son instinct. Le soir même lorsque Tony rentra dans sa chambre il eut la surprise de voir un tableau au mur, Gibbs lui tendait un marqueur. Les yeux du jeune homme allaient du marqueur au mur, puis il avança timidement la main droite. Gibbs lui attrapa prestement la main gauche, et lui plaça le marqueur dedans.

« Moi, je ne te forcerai pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. »

Tony s'assit en face du mur et recommença ses bâtons.

Gibbs n'y tenant plus, passa derrière lui et…

« Aie »

« Avec la bonne main s'il te plait. »

Adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, Gibbs observa longuement Tony faire, et refaire ses bâtons, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il serait heureux qu'il en fasse à nouveau.

Quand Sandy vint les rejoindre, elle sourit à la scène.

« Il a recommencé. »

« Oui c'est important pour lui. Ils lui servent de repère, en l'empêchant de les faire, en l'enlevant, ils ont détruit quelque chose en lui. »

« Tony a besoin de se reconstruire, vous l'aiderez à y parvenir. »

« Je compte sur vous Sandy, vous n'êtes pas là pour faire du tourisme.»

L'heure du repas approchait, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se joindre aux autres. Tony mangeait toujours aussi « proprement », la serviette autour de son cou limitait les dégâts. Il était calme, assommé par les calmants, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le bracelet autour de son poignet droit à côté de la montre, parfois il le faisait tourner, ou encore l'effleurait, comme une caresse.

« Un jour tu te souviendras. » Comme le dirait si bien Ducky, ce n'était pas un vœu, mais une promesse.

--

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans aucun souci, même si les journées entières n'étaient que répétition. Tony se réveillait tous les matins dans un nouveau monde où tout serait à recommencer, à réintégrer. Gibbs était la pour lui, régulièrement il téléphonait au bureau pour avoir et donner des nouvelles, tout avait l'air normal, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, il pouvait rester le temps nécessaire.

--

Au siège du NCIS les journées comptaient doubles. Ceux qui n'étaient pas sur le terrain, visionnaient des K7 de surveillance.

Kaddour (car il s'agissait bien de lui) avait fait une erreur qui lui fut fatale, pas pour le retrouver, mais pour innocenter Gibbs.

Depuis le 11 septembre 2001, de nombreux bars, et hôtels possédaient des caméras de surveillance. Le « Loustic » et l'hôtel où logeait Hélène Staford ne dérogeaient pas à cette règle, et le soir de sa mort le même homme apparaissait une des K7 de surveillance du Bar, et sur une autre de l'hôtel.

Cela ne suffisait pas à innocenter l'agent du NCIS mais apportait un doute.

Avec son nouveau logiciel de modification d'images, McGee « s'amusa » toute une nuit, à faire les modifications, avec ou sans lunettes, etc…

Au matin du 7ème jour, bingo… aucun doute n'était plus permis : Kamel Kaddour était bien présent au Loustic, Hélène Staford était sortie du bar en sa compagnie à 22h47, et à ce moment-là Gibbs était déjà rentré. Kaddour apparaissait aussi sur la vidéo de l'hôtel avec la jeune femme à 23h02, 23h24, et Hélène Staford n'avait plus son gilet.

--

Tony au contact de Gibbs et de Sandy, se calmait beaucoup, le docteur diminuait progressivement les doses de calmants. Zani ou d'autres membres de la famille venait régulièrement, prendre des nouvelles, Tony réagissait toujours violement lorsqu'il les voyait.

Cela faisait maintenant 08 jours que Gibbs et Sandy étaient à la clinique, l'inaction commençait à peser sur le premier.

C'était le vendredi 21 mars, (férié aux Etats-Unis) Ducky en avait profité pour leur rendre une petite visite.

Tony avait réagit d'une façon différente à la visite du légiste, une petite lueur était apparut dans son regard.

Le temps était froid et sec, ils en avaient profité pour faire un tour dans le parc, Tony rapidement fatigué s'était endormi sur un banc, à côté de Sandy, sous la surveillance des deux agents de sécurité. Les deux amis s'étaient un peu éloignés.

« Comment va-t-il Jethro ? »

« Ca va aller Ducky, mais cela prendra du temps. »

« Tu comptes revenir quand ? »

« Dès que j'aurai le feu vert du docteur Jarod, pour emmener Tony avec nous. »

« Sois prudent Kaddour en a toujours après toi. »

Gibbs regarda les deux agents de sécurité.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »

Ils rentrèrent juste pour le goûter. Pour une fois Tony mangea avec appétit, la petite promenade lui ayant fait du bien, il s'était endormi à table, et Gibbs le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Ducky l'avait accompagné, il remarqua aussitôt le tableau marqué de traits.

« Il continue toujours ? »

« Ces traits veulent dire quelque chose pour lui, mais quoi ? »

Ducky les quitta.

Le repas du soir s'annonçait calme, Tony mangeait plus lentement que d'habitude. Gibbs sentait que quelque chose se tramait, et le surveillait du coin de l'œil. C'est au dessert que tout se déroula. Tony tenait une cuillère de yaourth dans la main droite, il la prit dans la gauche, puis sans prévenir, il la lança brusquement sur Gibbs, (qui ne put l'éviter totalement), en s'exclamant :

« Toi bain ! »

Jethro et Sandy se regardèrent surpris. La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je vais vous laisser entre hommes. »

« Vous ne croyez pas sérieusement que je… »

« Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il prononce depuis notre arrivée, et vous devez vous souvenir l'importance de ces moments, avec lui. »

Tu parles ! Il se rappelait surtout de la première fois.

Résigné, Gibbs se déshabilla une fois Sandy sortie.

« Je suis capable de prendre un bain tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

« Non ! » Sur ce Tony partit en direction de la salle de bain, quelques instants plus tard on entendit l'eau couler.

Peu de temps après Gibbs prenait son bain. Il se demanda s'il pouvait le faire, et il le fit.

Plouf : le savon

Plouf : le gant de toilette

Plouf : quand Tony se pencha pour chercher les deux choses, la tête sous l'eau

Le jeune homme se secoua et se mit à rire, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Sa main droite caressa doucement la cicatrice sur le bras de Gibbs, il cherchait dans ses souvenirs.. Gibbs avait conscience du combat que menait le jeune homme, et le laissa tranquille. Après plusieurs minutes de silence il se mit à parler doucement

« Pour…quoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi. Tony ? »

« Tu… m'as laissé, pas… tenu ta… promesse ? »

« Ce n'est rien, je suis là maintenant, on va rentrer chez nous : à Washington. »

« Aie ! C'était pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir fait prendre un bain de force. »

Deux jours après le docteur Anton Jarod, signait les papiers. Ils pouvaient rentrer.

Tony n'était pas guérit bien sur, le chemin serrait encore long. Mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

--

Dimanche 23 mars 2008 : Pictured Rocks National Lakeshore

Le conducteur du bus roulait vite, trop vite, dans ces petits virages, dans les descentes. Il avait fait très sec ces derniers jours, froid et sec. Puis le temps se déchaîna brusquement, sans signe avant-coureur, des trombes d'eau se mirent à tomber, alors qu'un vent violent pliait les arbres, cassait les branches…

Lorsque le conducteur s'aperçu du danger, il était trop tard, il eut l'impression de rentrer dans un mur d'eau, il freina à mort, bloquant les freins. Le bus partit immédiatement en aqua-planing, glissant, zigzagant, sans que rien ne freine son mortel cheminement. Un autre virage, des barrières de sécurité, le véhicule, percuta celle de gauche, le choc violent le propulsa contre celle de droite, éclatant les fenêtres, déformant la tôle. Un goulet soudain au centre de la route le fit se retourner sur le toit, mais n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant.

Comme dans un rêve Gibbs vit les sièges arrières glisser dans l'allée centrale, trop occupé à se protéger la tête il ne sut pas s'ils étaient occupés ou non. Toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux.

Le prochain virage, la prochaine descente furent décisifs, emporté par son élan le bus continua tout droit, après une descente interminable, freiné à peine par les arbustes le véhicule, enfin il s'immobilisa dans un grand fracas de tôle écrasées.

Puis ce fut le silence. Rien ne bougeait dans le bus : le pare-brise éclaté par des sièges passés au travers, deux corps éjectés démantelés dans des positions grotesques.

Enfin les éléments reprirent possession de la scène apocalyptique. Vent, pluie, branches, et feuilles recommencèrent à tomber masquant toute trace.

Qui les retrouverait là ; sur cette route qu'ils n'auraient pas du prendre. Dans un véhicule qui n'était pas le leur ??

--

Fin de ce deuxième volet.

Je me suis inspirée d'un accident de bus que j'ai vécu, c'était en 2001 en Thailande. C'était un grand bus nous étions 10 touristes français, un guide, 2 chauffeurs. Après tant d'années je stresse toujours en montant dans un bus (4 fois en France depuis), j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Décrire du vécu est toujours intéressant, car non « fiction », le plus dur c'est d'adapter. La seule différence tient dans le fait que notre bus s'est immobilisé sur le toit dans le goulet, et qu'il n'y a eut aucun mort. C'est moi qui ai vu les sièges arrières passer dans l'allée centrale, enfin ceux qui ne se sont pas empilé sur le mien.

Nous sommes repassés le lendemain sur les lieux, si le bus avait percuté la barrière à droite une dizaine de mètres plus loin, nous tombions dans un précipice. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si le bus était rempli. Encore un mot et j'en fini, ne vous posez pas la question de ce que vous feriez dans un tel cas, car je n'explique pas notre réaction, aucune panique, nous sommes tous sortis par le pare-brise, après avoir voulu sortir par les fenêtres, et nous sommes restés à côté du bus. Pouvait-il exploser ??

Les marques sur le poignet, et les phalanges de Tony : ce sont ou étaient des pratiques utilisées (parents-enfants), mais je les ai TRES fortement amplifiées.

Attention vous pouvez lire dès maintenant le tout premier chapitre de « TRAQUE »


End file.
